A Twisted Fate
by 22Random Ninja22
Summary: Kendall woke up having no memories of who he was or who were the strange people claiming to be his parents. He knew something was wrong but what can he do, he doesn't know who to trust. After being gone for 2 years he is finally back but as a whole diffrent person. His three best friends must work together to bring back their lost friend and BTR. Or be torn apart, as It was planned
1. Chapter 1

**First chapter :D**

**I want thank **_Bluberryninja,_** my beta reader. She is the best :D A lot of the credit of this story will go to her because she helped me come up with a lot of the ideas. The title name goes to her too :) I was stuck on the title.**

**I hope you like it me and bluberryninja put a lot of thought into this story and are very excited. :D**

* * *

"You always have to ruin everything don't you!" James yelled, covered in food. Kendall had accidentally tripped spilling all of the soup on the other three other boys.

He had been distracted all day. They had an exhausting recording session, he had to pick a ton of groceries and he had to cook dinner for the guys since his mom and Katie were out. He also got this feeling that like someone is following him. But when he turns, there is no one there.

Kendall just passes it as paranoia and ignores it but he been really jumpy anyways so it made it even more suspicious. He was going to tell someone but decided to keep quiet; he had a feeling that if he told something bad would happen. He just didn't know what.

"You're so stupid you can't even walk right!" Logan added in, glaring daggers at him. Kendall had broken his 1,000 dollar laptop, that was perched carefully yet stably at the edge of the kitchen table, which his mom had gotten him for his birthday. He took care of that computer as if it was made of glass, now it was broken by no one other than Kendall. He at least expected it to be Carlos.

Kendall eyes flashed with hurt, his mouth opening but no words coming out.

"How could you! You know how much I love my helmet!" Carlos cried, tears streamed down his face. His precious helmet was thrown in the trash.

It's not that Kendall did it on purpose, but the helmet looked a lot like his scratched up old one, which he threw away. He really didn't mean it. Kendall knew how much Carlos loved his helmet. He tried to get it back but it was long gone.

"You always have to be so stubborn and stand up to Gustavo! You're the reason he gives us extra work! Why can't you just keep your mouth shut and let him say what he wants?" They had gotten extra harmonies because Kendall couldn't keep his mouth shut so now they had to get home late, hungry because mama knight had to go visit their sick aunt in Minnesota with Katie.

"I didn't mean it ok!" Kendall yelled, hurt obvious in his eyes, he masked it with anger.

"Well that doesn't mean you have to ruin everything!" Carlos yelled back, tears in his eyes for his now lost helmet.

Kendall looked taken aback by the little Latino's comment. The hurt stabbing him like knives.

"You always act as if your better than us because you're our 'unofficial leader'. But how can you be when you can't do anything right! Messing things up like my computer, I was trying to help you but you can't even walk right. How stupid are you?" Logan yelled, there was important stuff in there that he needed. He could see the hurt in Kendall's eyes but ignored it.

Kendall was shocked. He had never seen Logan like this. Had he really been being _this_ irresponsible lately?

"_And_ you use my last of special Cuda shampoo! Now I have to be ugly, with hideous hair, like you!" Now that was low blow, Kendall knew he wasn't the best looking compared to James, but he didn't think he was ugly. And he didn't think his friends thought that either.

"Don't forget my precious helmet, he's hurt"! No Carlos wasn't really angry, he was mostly devastated by the loss of his helmet.

"Hey! That doesn't mean you have to treat me like trash, ok! I didn't mean it! So _I'm sorry_. I'm just trying to protect all of you. I don't like that Gustavo yells so much." He had always been very protective of his brothers. He didn't want them to get hurt by anyone; he was just trying to protect them.

"We don't care. Let him say whatever he wants, you are the one hurting us and making us do extra work! I had plans after this, I was going to go on a date with the new girl, now my hair looks terrible and I don't even have time to go buy new shampoo."

"I had all our assignments for school on my laptop! Now they're all gone. That is what I get for trying to help you, because you can't even pass a simple class as science." Science had never really been his best subject; well he wasn't that good in school. He knew he wasn't stupid, or was he? He shook his head, he can't think like that he is just struggling nothing wrong. Everyone struggles once in a while. Unless you're a genius like Logan, but he knew he wasn't.

"Guess that is why your dad left." James knew he just went too far but his anger was controlling his thoughts and speech. "You always have to act all though but really you aren't any better than us. Messing things up making it harder for all of us. What about my dream? Gustavo could fire us any day just because of how you talking like that!" They all knew Gustavo wouldn't do that Big Time Rush is too big and it wouldn't be Big Time Rush without all four of them.

"I'm sorry ok!" he yelled, "I'm not perfect! You're right! I was just trying to help you all. I guess I'm just a little clumsy now and then. Sometimes I don't pay attention to where I'm going or what I'm doing. I am not as good looking as you James, I know I'm not a genius like you Logan, we all can't be a genius. And I'm not as creative as you Carlos. At least all of you have something going for you. I know Logan will become a doctor some day and you James will be a model. Carlos you just fallow you heart and you could be a super hero and you'll get it, everyone loves you."

He paused to catch his breath. The hurt and anger mixing together within the words he spoke.

"We all know I have nothing going for me, they won't accept me in hockey, I haven't played in a long time. Even if I do it's not something that will go far. I can't be as perfect as all of you want me to be."

He paused once again letting out heavy breaths and looking into each of his friends eyes. Carefully. But all he found was anger.

"I'm Sorry!"

_Slam!_

The apartment was drowned in silence after Kendall left.

"We went too far." Logan spoke first as he sighed in shame and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I know but he was looking for it, he does ruin things all the time!" James argued.

"I know but that wasn't nice and it was a little uncalled for." Carlos nodded his face still red from crying.

"We should apologize when he comes back." Logan suggested moving toward the orange couch.

James sighed and nodded his head in agreement. Guilt clear in his eyes.

Kames and Carlos just followed Logan sitting next to him on the orange couch, watching TV feeling and ashamed of how they treated Kendall.

"Where is he? He was supposed to be home HOURS ago!" distress obvious in Logan's voice.

As if to answer his question the phone started to ring. Logan launched toward it hoping it was Kendall so he could stop worrying and apologize.

"Hello?" he answered frantically.

"Are you family of Kendall Knight?" the female voice was heard from the other line of the phone.

"Yes." Logan said worried.

"I'm sorry to inform you that Kendall has been admitted to the Los Angeles Hospital 3 hours ago."

"What! Why?" Logan yelled

Carlos and James looked at each other with worry and curiosity.

"But that isn't the problem. We can't find him anywhere, he has gone missing."

"MISSING!" Logan started to hyperventilate he couldn't believe his best friend and brother was missing. This was all his fault! James and Carlos looked at him with wide eyes jumping up and running towards him.

"I'm sorry." the phone went dead.

The boys shared a look and ran out the door.

He stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him. He pushed people out of the way, as he tried to get as far away from here. He just wanted to forget, he didn't want to be here. He knew his friends were just angry at him but it still hurt to be told by your best friends, your older brothers that you mess up _everything_.

He ran up to his car. He knew he shouldn't he driving he doesn't have a driver license yet but he needed to get away from here. About to get in the car, he froze; the feeling of being watched was back. He turned and _again_ found nothing. He ignored it though. His mind was screaming not to get in the car; something bad was going to happen. He shoved the feeling away, he needed to get away for a while. Shivering from the bad feeling he has, he jumped in the car and turned it on driving quickly away from his friends and the insults.

He drove through the darkness, cars passing him every so often. He put the radio on loud trying to forget everything. Heck, he didn't even know where he was driving too. But he didn't want to remember what they said or that weird feeling of someone stalking him. He wanted to disappear, to a new life. He loved singing and dancing with those three idiots, but all of it was getting to him.

One minute he was changing the radio station, the next, a big flash crossed his vision, followed by a loud crunching sound.

Suddenly, he was jerked forward. His head slammed against the steering wheel then bounced against the window, where he heard a crack as his skull made contact with the glass.

It was then that he realized, in his hurry to get out of the Palm Woods he had forgotten to put on his seat belt.

He felt the car tumble over a couple times before stopping upside down, throwing Kendall out the window.

Red flashed in his vision, pain spreading throughout his entire body in a second. He lay in a pile of glass, his head bleeding from the impact of hitting the window. His body hurt so bad that he couldn't move. He was barely aware of what was going on around him. He heard voices around him then someone moving him sending him in another wave of pain. He groaned not being able to, red and white intruding his vision. He could barely move or even open his eyes to see what is happening.

His vision was being clouded by darkness. He fought to keep his eyes open, but sleep sounded so good to his aching body. He finally gave in to his pain falling unconscious.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. :) Tell me what you think.**

**:D Please review**

**Review... please please please... Thank you **

**- 22random ninja22**


	2. Chapter 2

**Go chapter 2!**

**I finnally updated! I want to thank:**_arc852, BigTimeKendallLover25, BlueberryNinja, BTR CARLOS LOVER, Lovin'It PJO HoO BTR, winterschild11 and lets not forget guest,Lea Garcia, Lisa Garcia, misslittlemaslow!. _**Thank you all so much**

**I want to say thank you to **_BlueberryNinja,_** she has helped me so much with coming up with ideas.**

* * *

The pounding in his head was so loud, he could barely hear anything. But, he could hear the steady beep of his heart beat and the smell of bleach _everywhere_. He groaned, He could feel the pounding headache pound in his head relentlessly. It feels like he was just hit by a truck. His body aches and he feels very groggy

When he finally opened his eyes, he found himself in a blank white room. There was an IV set on one side of him and a heart monitor on the other. He tried to get up, but failed miserably, making the pounding in his head ten times worse. It was then he noticed his bandaged arm, his leg in a cast and the bleach white gown.

Heart monitors? IVs? Bleach white gowns? This can only mean that he's in a hospital!

But, _how_ did he get in the hospital? _When_ did he get here? _Why_ is he here? _What happened_? And more importantly. _Who Was He?_

It was then that Kendall felt the intense stares looking at him. No doctor could be staring at him like that. Finally gaining the courage, fearing of who he was going to see, he managed to get in an upright position and look beside him to see who was staring at him. He was met by two unfamiliar faces, their eyes boring into him with worry and hope. They were both looking at him with big bright smiles when they saw him returning their gaze. There was a blond man and woman, they looked about their mid-thirties.

They were both dressed in nice clothes that must have cost a lot. The woman was wearing a pretty light blue dress that went all the way to her knees. Jewelry decorated her; she had a gold necklace that made the room sine in gold. It looked like it would have cost a fortune to buy. Bracelets hung from her wrist, they made a clinking sound every time she moved. But her friendly smile distracted a little from the looks.

The man was wearing a dark gray dress shirt that made the air around them seem cold. An air of confidence surrounded him making him look even tougher. His strong jaw and dark blue eyes made him feel like he should drop and do 50 sit ups and pushups, even in the way he feels now.

"Oh honey! How do you feel?" the green eyed woman cooed. She checked her watch like she was expecting something.

She looked about five foot five; with long almost dirty blonde hair with light brown highlights that reached about half way down her back. She had big green eyes that looked at him with concern. She looked perfect, like she never aged a day after 20 but the look in her eyes gave her age away.

"Son we almost thought we lost you there." the man exclaimed, sighing a bit in relief, patting him on the back. He was a giant next to the petite woman; he looked over six feet tall. He also had dirty blond that was a bit darker that was cut short. Perfectly shaved face and pearly white teeth. He was muscular with big arms that surrounded the woman. It looked as if he was almost crushing her; she just smiled up at him.

"Who are you! Why am I at the hospital!" Kendall stammered almost fearing the answer. He didn't know who these people were, how can he trust them? But then, how can he trust himself? He didn't even know who he was!

"Oh, don't be silly honey!" she said in a light tone, "We are your parents." She looked at her watch nervously _again_, before smiling back at him with care.

"P-parents?" he stammered trying to get this information through his empty skull. So now he has parents that he can't even recall. His 'mother's' face fell, looking so sad he almost felt bad for not knowing who she was.

"We know you're still mad at us but don't be so mean." his 'father' glared at him.

"Oh honey, we are so glad you're ok, that was a nasty accident. I don't want you to play sports again. Thankfully you weren't hurt too badly." His body could oppose to that, he felt like his head was getting pounded with bricks, plus the throbbing pain in his leg and arm.

"You broke your leg, but you just scratched your arm pretty deeply. But you did hit your head pretty hard. They had to rush you to the hospital immediately because it was bleeding too much." That would explain why his head was hurting so much. That didn't explain why his body felt as if it was just set fire to.

"What sport was I playing?" He asked curious as to what could cause him so much pain.

His parents shared a very quick nervous glance that "You were playing, lacrosse. I want you to stop playing for now ok. That game is so violent I don't want you to get hurt again." His 'mother' frowned disapprovingly.

"Why are you asking us this? You should know." His 'parents' looked at him in confusion.

He ignored them and tried to get up. He groaned when he felt pain shoot through his entire body. He needed to go to see how he looked. He needed to know who he was, at least in the way he looked. He didn't even know his own name but he could do something about having the knowledge of his appearance. He didn't even know the name of his suppose parents, _were they_ his parents? They seemed genuine enough. Very caring and worried at that. But, he pushed that thought way, he couldn't really say anything he didn't even remember what his own name was; how wouldn't be able to know who his parents are.

"I need to go to the bathroom." He tried another attempt of getting up, succeeding…a little bit. Well not really, he stumbled and almost fell flat on his face. If it wasn't for his 'father' he would have fallen face first on the polished hardwood floor. The man led him to the room that must be the bathroom. He closed the door, not before he quickly glanced at both his 'parents' on the other side waiting for him happily. His 'mom' checked her watch again, looking around franticly. What was with that?

He shut the door pushing all his questions aside and walked to the mirror that was on the other side of the small bathroom.

A blond boy with big innocent light bottle green eyes stood in front of him. He looked about 16 and 5'8, a good height. He looked about 16. He had a strong jaw and big eyebrows, was one of the main things he noticed. He had a small scar on the upper right corner of his forehead. It was light like it was an old scar that never quite faded. It was hidden by his hair, swept over and covered most of his forehead.

He looked down at himself he was kinda muscular, and he was an ok looking guy, nothing wrong with him, and he did resemble his 'parents' in a lot of ways. He looked like someone that spent their whole life working out and playing sports. He was very pale with rosy cheeks; he still looked like a little kid. Hopefully that would fade or something.

He tried to see if he remembered even a glimpse of who he was before he forgot everything. But, it was just an abyss that leads nowhere. His eyes filled with tears of frustration, he just wanted to remember Something,_ Anything!_ Something as simple as his name would make him feel better. But the wrenching pain he got from his head made him stop trying to remember. He took a big breath and tried to stop himself from crying out in frustration.

He composed himself and walked out of the bathroom looking at his 'parents.' Well if he can't find the answers maybe his **parents** can. He seemed to believe their story, it was very genuine and believable, so he would go with it.

"I-I can't remember anything." He stammered looking at them in the eye.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" She looked at him with pity, before walking over and giving him a big hug, minding his arm. He looked shocked at first, but returned the embrace with the same amount of tightness and…longing.

But he broke away from his mother and stepped back to look them both in the eyes.

"Who am I?" they paused and looked at him. He held his breath; waiting for the answer he was ready for anything.

"Son, your name is…" his father looked at him with happy but sad, cold blue eyes." Jason McCarthy."

* * *

**Please reviews and tell me what you think. reviews make me update faster. Leave me a review and I will probably send you a PM keeping you updated on how the story is going.**

**Will they ever find Kendall? Who are these mysterious people that are calling themself Kendalls or should I say Jasons parents? Who do you think is behind this.**

**REVIEW... please :D**

**-22 random ninja22**


	3. Chapter 3

**I finnaly posted chapter 3! :D**

**I want ot thank everyone that reviewed added this story to their favorites and alerts :D**

* * *

A Twisted Fate chapter 3

The three boys ran out of the apartment franticly, pushing people out of the way mumbling apologies as they went. The lobby was abnormally crowded, and today was not the day for it. This is the time that they hated all the teen actors and singers. It seemed to take forever to get outside the Palmwoods front entrance. Their best friend and brother is missing from the hospital. How do you go missing, when you're inside a hospital? But that was only a part of the problem. Kendall had gotten in an accident and it was their fault.

"H-he is missing, but I never said I'm sorry. I didn't mean for him to go missing I was just mad at him. And for no reason!" Carols sobbed, tears streaming down his cheek. "I'm never going to see him again." Carlos cried. His brother is missing and it's his all his fault. He didn't mean it, he was just angry. Kendall never did anything wrong. And now he'll never be able to see him again.

"C'mon guys. We need to get to the hospital to see Kendall." James said trying to stop himself from crying like Carlos. He had to be the strong one now and keep the group together now that Kendall was missing. He knew he was the one that made Kendall crack; he shouldn't have mentioned his father. He knew it was a very touchy subject. And his shampoo wasn't even that important. Not as important as the fact that is brother is missing. It literally cost his life….technically. Now the poor boy is nowhere to be found. Missing out of thin air, that stuff just doesn't happen.

"W-what are we going to do? What about Mama Knight? And Katie? They're going to hate us! What are we going to tell them? Their son and big brother have gone missing, and now he could be dead for all we know!" Logan's voice cracked. He regretted saying that Kendall could be dead as soon as he said it. Carlos burst in hysterical sobs. He couldn't help it; he could feel himself going into a panic attack. His chest started to pain and he could tell his anxiety levels were probably off the charts. He took beep breaths trying to calm himself, trying to think positive.

"He will be fine guys." James tried to reassure them. But he sounded like he was trying to convince himself more other than them. "You know Kendall. He's tough, he will come back from were ever he is missing. He loves his family to much. You know he will come back because he can't stay away from us to long." James joked trying to lighten the mood, but to no avail. He cut his rambling trying to keep himself calm. Come on James, you have to be strong, they need you. James thought.

"Let's just get to the hospital." Logan said out of breath. They nodded and ran to the parking lot. They stopped when they saw the car was gone. Well, their ride to the hospital will have to be longer than they expected because Kendall had taken the only car they had.

"We got to walk there. Good thing that its only five minutes from here." James faked a smile trying to make them feel better.

It didn't work, Carlos still look like a kicked puppy, his face red from crying, eyes wide in innocence and sadness from their lost friend. He knew that they wouldn't see Kendall for a while. But maybe they could change that. He is trying to believe James but he knows in his heart his brother and best friend was gone. That just made him burst into another round of tears. The truth really does hurt, even when no one has said it for sure. It's worse, because he just knows and he can't do anything about it.

Logan looked as if he is going to pass out any time. His face white as a sheet, his eyes wide in fright, he was freaking out. Why did they have to get so mad at him? What was wrong with them? Why now? The guilt was getting to him, this was his fault. A computer doesn't matter. He doesn't even want it anymore; he just wants his brother back. He tried to think positive, Kendall will be fine. They just made a mistake, things like this could happen. Couldn't they?

James just couldn't believe it. Kendall gets sent to the hospital for….God knows what, and then he goes missing! But no, Kendall was going to be ok; they were going to find him. They could apologize and go on with their life, best friends fight all the time. They will become famous and have all the girls. They will go back to normal, were they will do pranks and all those crazy plans that Kendall come up with that surprisingly always work. They could go back to living in the palm woods and live with Mama Knight and Katie. Just like it all was just hours ago. James wouldn't allow himself to believe it, to think that just maybe they won't see Kendall anymore. That something terrible could happen.

They walked to through the darkening streets heading toward the hospital. None of them talking. Each trying to coach themselves that this would go away and they would find Kendall at the hospital. Safe and Sound.

Only the Carlos's crying and a few passing cars every now and then could be heard. Otherwise it seemed like a quiet nightmare that they were slowly walking deeper and deeper into.

However, that nightmare seemed to be starting to become a reality, And getting worse.

Carlos was the first to feel like he was being watched. He got the feeling something was following them. He looked around frantically every which way. But saw nothing but the darkening streets of LA.

He turned back to face forward and shook off the feeling. But he just couldn't. He tugged on Logan's sleeve.

"Logan, someone is following us." Carlos whispered as he saw a flash of movement in an ally that was covered by long dark shadows as he turned his head. They seemed to hold monsters like they were going to come out at any moment and drag them away.

Logan scoffed and pushed Carlos off of him. "Carlos-" he stopped mid-sentence as he also saw a flash of movement in the shadows of the dark alleys.

"T-there is none fallowing us Carlos." Logan stuttered. He pushed the feeling of paranoia away; he could feel himself hyperventilate again and he was determined not to pass out. Then he saw several more moment, they were surrounded. Both Carlos and Logan froze in place, James just keep on walking determined to get to the hospital and see Kendall.

"James!" Logan called trying to make him stop.

"We got to get to the hospital; Kendall is going to be ok. He needs us." James just keep on walking mumbling to himself about everything going back to normal and how life will go on and how sorry he was.

"JAMES!" Carlos protested louder making James stop in his tracks. He turned tears in his eyes, his face fell in sadness.

"I'm sorry. This all my fault and-" James started but stopped as he saw all the giant men approaching them.

At that moment they were surrounded by a dozen men all dressed in black. They were huge compared to the three boys. Their bodies towering over them. They stepped back; they didn't come here just to ask them about the weather. They were here for something serious. They surrounded the three boys pushing them towards the darkness of the ally.

"Oh. Is this the Big Time Rush? Sad." the tallest man mocked, giving them a cruel smile. He had pale white skin that looked translucent, scars covered his face. He would have been handsome if it weren't for his cruel blue eyes and the scars that ran along his face.

"We'd be a lot tougher if we had Kendall here!" James protested. Which made all their hearts tear just a little more at the thought of the loss of their best friend.

"Ah yes. Kendall Knight. That's what was missing. Too bad he's not here." The man smirked.

"What do-" James was cut off by a fist. The man had punched him in the face successfully shutting him up. James looked at the men in front of him in disgust; they had something to do with Kendall's disappearance; he could feel it. He couldn't deny it anymore, it made his chest hurt in pain from the truth that couldn't be avoided.

"Shut your mouth!" James glared at him. The man kicked him in the stomach, knocking him down. Logan and Carlos protested, they, in return, received a punch to the jaw that made them fall to the ground next to James. The trio looked up at the men who were laughing at them in amusement. They were getting kicked and punched just for the fun and amusement of a bunch of thugs.

"I'm the one talking here!" the man, who must be the leader, looked at them like they were trash.

They had tried to protest again to figure out why this man was doing this. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH." The man kicked each of them with every word. They gasped at the sudden pain that flooded them, his shoes must have steel toes because it was as if they were hit by metal.

They had sealed their mouths shut looking at the man in fear, but that was overpowered by defiance. They weren't going to give up without a fight. Sadly there were too many of the thugs, who were twice as big as them. They were kicked and slapped repeatedly before finally left alone.

"You better not tell anyone about this." The guy warned, leaning down to their level on the ground. "Now, you guys better quit your little Big Time Rush group or your pretty little blond friend will suffer." He grinned down at them with cruel eyes and stood up straight. They were terrified of him, his eyes filled with joy as the entire thing he could do to them passed his mind.

You do know where Kendall is! You bastard, where is he? If you dare hurt him!-"James shouted, jumping up ready to fight. But he was just pushed back down to the ground with Carlos and Logan.

"Cool it Pretty Boy. Fighting will get you or your blonde friend anywhere good." The man chuckled darkly. The three boys just glared up at the men.

"Remember you don't say a word, and your friend isn't harmed." With that, he patted each of them on the head and walked away from them. They were then assaulted by kicks and punches to the head and stomach by the remaining men, before one by one they slowly began to pass out. They were left weak and on the brink of unconsciousness on the ground, not bleeding too badly but enough where they were going to be in pain.

They knew they had to keep quit even if that means the end of Big Time Rush; they needed to protect their lost friend, no matter what it took. Wherever he was he needed them and his safety depended on them. They weren't going to fail him as a family, even if that means sacrificing their loved job. But they would never, stop looking for him.

Ever.

They then, all fell unconscious with one person on their minds.

Kendall.

* * *

**Review please. I wany 8 reviews next chapter :D thats my goal but i'm going to need all your help**

**please**

**please**

**Review! THANK YOU **

**- 22random ninja22**


	4. Chapter 4

**A twisted fate chapter 4**

**Hope everyone likes this chapter. **

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Thank you :D**

* * *

After leaving the hospital in a rush they went to the airport. It turns out that they lived in Florida. Their baggage was already there and they just seemed ready to head home and leave California. He figured out that they are in California from all the sun and from asking his parents.

Now here he was sitting in a private plane that is supposed to take them home. Home is Florida; well at least that's what his parents told him. He was high up in a plane that was supposed to take him to his new life. Or, old life I guess. Both because he had no idea what his life use to be but also was a new house. Well, to him at least.

He sat on the far corner of the expensive plane. It was well furnished with big leather seats that made him want to curl up and sleep. Sleep. That was hard to do; he had been trying for the past hour or so. His head was hurting too much and his body still felt like he had been run over by a truck. His parent's insisted on getting him out of the hospital as soon as possible. They said they needed to leave and catch their flight so they could go home. Which seemed strange. Why not stay in a hotel? It made him all the more curious about his old life and parents.

They also told him that the doctors said he was free to go. They didn't need any more tests or anything else from them. But, what was strange was that he hadn't seen a doctor or nurses anywhere when they were leaving. The whole place was deserted, that was what it looked to Jason. His parents just waved his worry away saying that it's late, a lot of the patients are sleeping and they all went home so the night shift workers could come in.

They had walked out in a hurry, which added on to the strange behavior, a black limo with tinted windows had waited for them outside the hospital. It was as if they were undercover and no one was supposed to see them leave. It just didn't make sense to him.

His parents have been acting weird since they have left the hospital. And he made sure to take note of it.

His mom keeps on looking at her watch nervously, smiling at him every time he gives her a questioning glance. His dad looked stiff and uncomfortable giving him a nervous glance. He still didn't completely trust his parents, he sure looked like them but there was just something about them. Yes they were friendly, caring and all things parents should be, but why were they acting like they were on a time limit?

'I can't do anything.' he thought sourly, pouting a bit as he thought. He was stuck here. No other way to put it. He didn't know truly who he was. What his personality is like, what he likes to do for fun, who his friends are. But he needed to believe his parents. They were his only chance of being able to relive his life. He at least knew what his name was, that he has two parents and he lives in Florida.

He tried to think positively, maybe he will get his memory back soon and he will be able to live on with his life. Right? Sure he could do it without the memories, but they would sure help.

"We're here, sweetheart!" his mom said sweetly, shaking his shoulders successfully shaking him out of his thoughts. Thinking must make time go by faster because it takes a couple of hours to fly to Florida from California. He looked up at her and she had a warm smile on her face. He gave her a half smile back.

"We have to go now, so we can get home." his father said, getting a bag from his seat.

"Ok dad." He said as he tried to stand up, groaning from the pain. It was going to be while for the pain to go away. He was helped out of the plane by his father, his big arms keeping him from falling.

They then got in _another_ limo that was bigger than the last. Guess his parents have a lot of money and good jobs because this stuff looked expensive.

Once they had gotten settled in the limo his parents finally relaxed. They were both smiling at him looking at him like they had just won a million dollars.

"How are you feeling honey?" she put an arm around him trying to comfort him. It was like she knew he was a little wary of them. But he appreciated the attempted gesture.

"I'm fine." he lied. His head was pounding with a crippling headache that never ended. His body still felt like it was on fire. Bandages covered his head arms and legs. He still wondered why his doctor would let him leave when he was feeling like this.

"Here take this for you head." His mom held out a small aspirin. He took it without question and swallowed it. He yawned, suddenly becoming really tired; he looked at his mother in question.

"Oh, Veronica you gave him the wrong pill!" his dad told his mom, whose name must be Veronica. His dada gave him an apologetic**/**sympathetic smile. Veronica looked at the bottle in surprise.

"What?" Kendall asked. His eyes started to droop, his head suddenly becoming too heavy.

"I'm so sorry honey!" she gushed "I must have given you my sleeping pill." She giggled nervously. She laid him down on the seat and put a blanket over him. "But sleep will be good for you. Good Night Sweetie." He heard his mother say.

He was too tired to argue or be angry; he was already unconscious, succumbing to the blackness and the warmth that invited him to sleep.

"Tom. Call him, tell him we got the boy and everything is going as planned." Veronica said in a less than nice voice. All the sweetness gone from her voice and was replaced by an ice cold tone.

Tom just nodded and dialed the number of their boss.

It rang a few times before Tom heard another person pick up the other end of the call.

"We got him and he doesn't remember _anything._ He trusts us. The plan is going well." Tom stated before he heard a deep chuckle from the other side.

A rough voice answered him, "Good. Make sure he stays that way. You better not fail me." Then the line went dead, the phone still beeping signaling the call has ended. Tom looked at Veronica who was stroking Jason's hair and grinned, the plan was going just fine.

* * *

He was awoken by big hands shaking his body. He looked up groggily at the person who woke him up. His dad was smiling down at him, chuckling when he groaned.

"We're home sweetheart!" his mom's voice was covered in honey, her voice sounded so sweet, like she would never do anything bad to anyone. He smiled at his mom and gave her a hug.

He got out of the limo and gawked at his new/old home. He stood in front of a huge white mansion that looked like ten families could live inside of it. Big metal fences surrounded the area preventing anyone from coming in or out. The place was surrounded by green grass and driveway cut right through the middle of it.

"Let's go inside, Jason." his dad smiled at him.

He just nodded still gawking at the mansion. He carefully climbed up the steps that lead up to the huge wooden front doors. He looked around as his dad opened the door, he could see a blank white beach from here. He lived right next to the beach in a huge house? How can he not remember any of this? How can anyone forget living a life like this?

"Your room is upstairs on the right last door." His mother told him. He just nodded speechless of what he saw. A big wooden staircase leads upstairs where there must be more rooms. There was a big window on the other side of the room; everything could be seen from there. The front yard and the beach were visible.

He walked up the stairs that lead to his room. Pictures hung on the wall of exotic places. He walked towards the room in a daze, trying to get over the fact that he lives in a place like this. He stopped in front of the door that his mom told him his room was, and stared at it.

He opened the room and was met by a huge bedroom. The room was a dark blue, nothing covered the walls. The biggest bed that he has ever seen was in the middle of the room. There was a big window on the right side with a view of the beach. On the left side towards the corner was a big Flat screen TV. Next to his bed was a high tech clock that he could plug his iPod into. A wooden desk was set in front of that window. On the desk were books, a lamp and scattered papers. He walked to the closest door and opened it; it was a walk in closet. There were tons of clothes inside. He walked out of there not bothering to look at any of the clothes, and stepped into the next door.

It was a bathroom. He had his own bathroom! He smiled he could get use to this. He walked to his well-made bed and jumped on it looking up at the blue ceiling. He sighed he loved all this stuff but something didn't feel right. He didn't feel at home. His thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on his door.

"Honey, diner time." His mother said sweetly. He groaned he was in such a comfortable position; he didn't want to get up. His head was still bothering him, but he ignored it and got up.

"Coming!" he called and walked out of the room, his mother waiting on the other side smiling at him.

"You like it here?" she asked looking at him curiously.

"Yeah. I really do." he answered walking out with her, any of his doubts forgotten.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think. :D remember reviews make me update faster! :D I do want to get at least 9 reviews in this chapter. Please!**

**Please!**

**Please!**

**Review :D Thank you**

**- 22random ninja22**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Twisted Fate chapter 5! Longest chapter! :D**

**Ok finnaly got the 9 reviews so I updated. I was going to wait for tomorow but ti felt like posting it today. :D**

**I want to thank everyone that reviewed YOU ALL ARE THE BEST!. Also I don't want to forget my beta reader for being so awesome! :D**

* * *

(2 Years Later)

He stared up at the big brown house and grinned. His parents had wanted to move back to California and Kendall was all for it. He did ok in Florida but he really didn't like the weather. It was always hot and rained a lot. One moment it could be hot and sunny, then the next thing you knew it was poring like it just had too much water to drink. He loved the beaches and he had made some friends, but he didn't hang around them too much. He stopped playing sports because every time he mentioned it his parents would freak telling him hat they were too afraid of anything happening to him, although all of his injuries had healed

He was just happy to be back in California, even if last time he was only there for less than a day and was in lots of pain.

"Jason come on, you have to choose your new room." his dad urged him forward. He just nodded giving him a big smile before skipping up to the door. This house wasn't as big as the one in Florida; it had about four rooms and three bathrooms. His parents had thought that living in a smaller house would do well for him.

He liked it here; the area was nice and liked the feeling of a new place. He ran up the stairs and looked at the four doors that he could choose to be his room. He smiled and ran to the furthest door from him and stopped in front of it. He felt like a little kid running around like this. He gave a big cheesy grin and ran inside. This, was going to be his new room, he just knew it.

He walked in and gave a big laugh of delight, it was perfect. The room was a dark green with a big window with drawn up blinds. It wasn't too big, but the way he liked it. His last room was to too big. But never complained about it. There was a normal size bed On one side of the room and a dark, empty wooden desk on the other. Leaving room for his personal stuff.

He didn't get to see the rest of the new house before now. He wanted it to be surprise, he just loved to be surprises, well only when it was good. His parents were here a couple of times that would explain why the rooms already had furniture. The only thing that wasn't here was there clothes and personal things.

He walked out of the room and yelled, "Got my room!"

"That's great honey! Come and get your things so you can get settled in, ok?" his mother called back sweetly.

"Sure!" He ran down the stairs grinning at her and gave her a kiss in the cheek when he passed her swiftly. He got all his stuff as fast as he could with a big smile and brought it all up. He couldn't believe he was here! He finally gets a real fresh start. Sure he liked Florida, it was ok but California was where people come to become someone. He discovered he liked singing but when he told his parents they had freaked out telling him that they didn't want him to have a dead end job.

That is why he liked his Uncle Hawk so much, he always encourage him to follow his dream of singing. He said he would help him have a record deal but he didn't want to make his parents mad at him. But his Uncle Hawk always told him they would come around. Plus, he didn't think he wanted to start right now, he wanted to be a kid. Well he wasn't a kid anymore he just turned 18 and was starting his last year of high school. He was finally a senior! Last year he could do what ever he wanted, but didn't know what he wanted. He really wanted to go to college and study music, he really did enjoy it.

He unpacked all the boxes and put every thing away in just a couple hours; humming every song he could think of. He stopped when he started to sing 'somewhere over the rainbow,'**(1)**and smacked himself in the head telling himself to just do what he was supposed to do.

He stood back and sighed before giving his new room a big grin. It was perfect; all his clothes were put in his new dresser or hung up in his closet. All his books and movies that he keeps for when he was bored were put away. The box he had been saving for a move like this in the middle of his bed. He walked up to it and took everything out.

There were color contacts and chestnut brown hair dye. He wanted to just change the way he looked. It frustrated him that he still hasn't gotten any of memories back. All he was really sure of them was the way he looked. He wanted to change that wanted to completely change the way he looked hoping that the need to know would just change. He was too afraid of changing in Florida because he was very cautious then and would be like he lost all he ever knew of who he was.

Now he was ready to start new, to become someone new.

He grabbed the die and walked to the bathroom in his room. He put in his now short hair. He had the courage to change the length of his hair now it was shorter and swiped to mostly the right side of his head. He had also gotten rid of his monster big eyebrows. He had gotten bugged by his parents and friends to get rid of them, though he argued, he had finally given in.

He waited for few minutes before rinsing it out in the tub, and then dried it out. Now he had a light/darker brown hair, unlike his natural blond hair. He put in his blue contacts which made them blend in with his new chestnut colored hair. He grinned at his reflection, he liked what he saw. Then a thought hit him, what would his parents think.

"Honey can you came and help me move some of my boxes to my room."

"Sure!" he yelled from his room. He walked out of the room slowly not really wanting his mom to see the way he looked.

When he finally made it to the room his mom was in he looked at her shyly.

"What do you think?" he asked before shutting his eyes tight, expecting his mom to yell at him in horror or yell at him for what he had done. All he got was an awww and a big hug.

"Well don't you look handsome? I love the way you look if you like it. You have gotten so big now you're almost 6 feet tall"

"5'11" he murmured. He knew he had gotten taller in the last few years. He had also gotten thinner just slightly because of how fast he grown. Also because he didn't play any more sports he didn't have too much muscle and he was ok with it.

"Oh same thing sweetie, love the contacts and your new hair. You still have to help me with the boxes though." He grinned and walked over to help her, not before being interrupted by the door-bell ringing.

"I'll get it!" he yelled enthusiastically running to the front door.

"But Mama Knight! We don't want to say hi to the new neighbors!" James complained

They had stayed in California after they had quit Big Time Rush. It wasn't BTR without Kendall and the band had just stopped playing. They never stopped looking for Kendall but it has been 2 years and no sign if him was found. After the band quit they moved to a house not to far from the Palm Woods. All three of them decided to stay with Mrs. Knight so now they lived with her. Their parents were ok with it, but they still have to go to school just like everyone else. They weren't really big when Big Time rush ended so no one knew who they were, sadly.

"What if they're weird space agents and kidnap kids like us!" Carlos suggested, throwing his arms all around for emphasis. He too didn't want to go say hi to the new neighbors.

"You know that isn't going to happen," Logan contradicted, "It wouldn't kill us to go meet the neighbors." Logan on the other hand was excited to meet them; he heard they had a son that was their age.

Maybe he will finally find himself new friends; it wasn't going to happen, we all know that. He just tried to convince himself that he could make new friends but hen he thought over it, he would miss the two idiots too much. He already missed his other idiot, but pushed that thought away and looked at Mrs. Knight in fear.

"I just really don't want to meet them, what of they are just rude? Aren't they like super rich? They could be spoiled snobs for all we know!" Logan begged.

"You are all going to go welcome them to the neighborhood and give them this chocolate cake. I have to go to the market and Katie has to come with me." Ms. Knight said in her 'If you don't do it you're going to get it.' voice.

"You know what? Why don't we just go say hi?" James said trying not to get Mrs. Knight angry.

"Yeah we were just heading out." Carlos smiled innocently before running out the front door, James following behind, leaving Logan in the room with just Katie and Mama Knight.

Logan gave them an awkward smile, grabbed the cake and ran out of the room yelling, "Bye see you all later." He could hear Katie complaining about going to the market and wanting to go with them.

Logan met up with Carlos and James outside; he glared at them. "Thank you for leaving me out there to fend for myself!" Logan said sarcastically

"Sorry, Mama Knight can get scary sometimes when she wants us to do something." James put his arms up in surrender. Carlos nodded in agreement.

Logan sighed and walked towards the house next door, "come on."

They walked next door and rang the door-bell. They heard shuffling on the other side of the door and a male voice that sounded oddly familiar yell 'I'll get it!', before it was opened. A tall brown haired boy stood in front of them grinning. He was shorter than James but taller than Logan and Carlos. What was mostly noticeable tot hem were his eyes they were bright blue that seemed to shine.

He was wearing khaki shorts and brown sandals with a dark green t-shirt.

"Hello!" He gave each one a big smile. "It so nice to meet you, we just moved in and I really don't know anybody." he said kind of quickly.

"Well, I'm Logan and the other two idiots over there are James and Carlos." Logan pointed at each of them. "So where are you from?"

"Florida." He grinned. "But I like California, it's so sunny! Florida is sunny too, it just rains at random times, even in summer."

"Well we just wanted to welcome you and give you this cake." James gave him his famous smile and pushed Logan to hand it to him."

Carlos however, who hadn't said anything, was eyeing the new kid suspiciously.

"Hey you look familiar, have we ever seen you before?" Carlos frowned up at him. He looked like someone he knew, he just couldn't tell who. Maybe it's that small scar in his forehead. Who has one like that? Or it could be the strong jaw it just looks so familiar, before he could think of it any further a woman stepped from behind the boy.

"Hello boys I'm Veronica McCarthy you can call me Ms. McCarthy." she gave them a sweet smile. "You boys must have already met my son."

"Oh I forgot to mention my name is Jason." He gave them a big smile before announcing he needed to do something. Before leaving he said, "Maybe we'll see each other later!"

"You're going to the high school near by right?" he nodded "We could show you around if you want."

"That would be awesome! See ya later then," he gave them a happy smile before running back inside.

"It was nice meeting you boys." she gave them a cold smile with a glare and shut the door. They shivered under her intense look and walked away.

"He looks familiar I've seen him before I just don't know who he looks like exactly." Carlos said under his breath. "I'm going to figure this out."

* * *

**(1) I had raindow ice cream! But then I wanted to sing' somewere over the rainbow' for no reason :P The only lyrics I know is the somewere over the rainbow their is... IDK what goes next. So I pretty much repeated that till I didn't feel like singing it. wich was longer than I expected**

**What you think! I finnaly revealed who is after all of this :D I'm not going to make you all wait anymore for who it was. DUNDUNDUN... Hawk! for all who gussed it :D**

**So what do you think will happen? What about kendalls new look? Will the boys believe Carlos when he finds out it's krndall? Am I ever going to stop asking questions? Probably not! :D Send me a PM if you have any questions! Don't be shy, i don't bite. I'll get back to you as soon as possible. **

**Review! lets try to get 10 reviews this chapter! I'll take 9 but please please try to review :D**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!... Please**

**- 22random ninja22**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Twisted Fatw chapter 6**

**I'm so sorry i didn't update** **soon as I got 10 reviews. I didn't have anything typed yet. :P I usually update in 3 to 4 days, Tops 5.**

**Thank you for all the reviews! 13 awesome!**

**well here is the next chapter :D**

* * *

Carlos looked up at the sky sadly. After welcoming the new neighbors, a feeling of dread built up in his stomach. There was just something about that boy, Jason. He felt like he had seen him before. Like he knew him he just couldn't quite place it. The way his eyes shined, the same strong jaw, same laugh… Maybe it was his voice. It sounded… just like… Kendall's. 'No.' he told himself. Kendall would remember him, for sure. Then again, he hadn't seen him in 2 years. He just missed his best friend so much. He will never forget the day he drove his best friend away. He could feel tears burning his eyes. Kendall was long gone; they weren't able to find him. _2 years_, they looked for him! They thought there might be a ransom note something that would lead to Kendall, or something!

There was nothing, it was as if he just disappeared out of thin air. The guys called the police after 48 hours of not finding him. The police didn't find anything, nothing that leads nowhere. The worst was telling Mama Knight and Katie when they came home. God, he couldn't imagine how they felt. Sure, he saw them break down in tears at the news, but to come to your safe and sound home and find your beloved son and big brother gone?

He blamed himself. He felt the tears threaten to fall, again. He'd cried almost every night since Kendall went missing. But held them in, showing he was strong like his friends. Everyone has tried to move on, to be strong so he needed to be also. But deep down, they know that it's eating them deep down inside, that the 4th side beside them isn't filled. They said that they might never find him, there wasn't one trace of Kendall _anywhere_. That just made him want to burst into tears and disappear.

He had James and Logan though to support him, but he knew that he will never stop hoping. He thought that one day his brother and best friend would come back. He knew it.

Looked at his friends back and forth, hesitating before asking them the dreaded question.

He looked up at James and asked, "Do you think we will ever find Kendall again?"

James seemed to stiffen. He took a deep breath, holding back his own tears and looked at Carlos sadly. " By now, I don't know buddy. I know, I want him back to. So badly. We all do." He tried to be positive and tough, take Kendall's spot as the leader and keep them together. But they all knew, even James himself, that nobody could ever replace Kendall. They needed their real leader. They all waited for him, looked for him, even called for him, but where could he have gone? He was injured at the time right? How far could he have gone? James asked himself these questions but no one really answers. He cried that day, the day they were attacked and forced to leave BTR. That was a sure sign that something had happened to Kendall. But right after the guys who attacked him left, he got them all to the hospital.

They were terribly injured, but he didn't care. James begged them to let them see Kendall. They all said they couldn't that he was gone and no one knew where he was. But he refused to believe it. He kept demanding, he didn't give up he had to be there. He knew what the nurse said, but he needed to make sure they were talking about the right person. They could have missed him right? James too knew that the goons had him but he couldn't give up.

It was when Carlos came up to him and looked at him with a serious look for once. He stopped all his begging and looked at Carlos's sad glance.

"He isn't here James." he slumped his shoulders in defeat and started to sob. He knew he was gone, he probably knew it from the minute the door had slammed. It was just too heart breaking.

He just wished this day would just start all over again and he would prevent himself from ever yelling at Kendall. James had pushed away his best friend for a stupid reason, one that he regretted more than anything he has ever done.

"Do you think he misses us, James?" Carlos asked him with innocent eyes, bringing him out of his daze.

After Kendall's disappearance he had lost that sparkle of happiness in his eyes. He wasn't jumping all around all the time and he wasn't as cheerful as he use too be. He wasn't Carlos.

"I do too. So much." James voice cracked as he answered. He couldn't say how much he missed him without crying. No, he couldn't talk about Kendall in general without crying. But he couldn't do that, he needed to be strong for his friends, be the leader.

"I wish he was here." Carlos's eyes filled with tears and gave James a big hug, they comforted each other.

They both wished he was here; they just acted as if nothing ever happened. But they both knew that wasn't the truth. That just one day, Kendall will magically appear with that big smile that brightens everyone's spirits. Then, give them one of his famous speeches, and tell them that he'll never go anywhere and will always be there for them.

"So do I Carlos. So much." James sighed, saddens evident in his eyes.

It was the James noticed the lack space missing. Logan

"Hey buddy you ok?" James looked back at Logan.

Logan looked like a kicked puppy. His shoulders slumped and he was looking at the floor. He didn't know what to say. He wished that none of this happened.

"Yeah, I'm fine." his voice cracking at the end.

He hated when they talked like that, like he was never coming back. He always told himself Kendall would come back. He tried to believe that, but it was so hard. He could be strong like James acted. _Acting_. It was all an act to keep them from falling apart. He couldn't act as oblivious as Carlos. He knew that most people aren't seen after gone missing. It was a lost cause; He slapped himself mentally, he can't think like that. He may not act like James but he does need to think about his friend.

They all then sat there in silence and in each other's comfort. Trying to think of every detail of their best friend. The way he looked, the jokes he made, the way he laughed and made others laugh. How he put others before himself and how he was just trying to help them out his entire life. They even thought about his crazy eyebrows and how they could go so high they would hide that scar near the top of his forehead.

A scar at the top of the forehead? Carlos was curious now.

"Hey, that guy Jason has the _exact same scar_ on his forehead too?" Carlos thought. He pushed his sad thoughts away. He needed to concentrate on the mission now. 'Think Carlos think.' he told himself. That laugh, his face, it just looked so familiar. That small scar on his forehead was just like the one Kendall had gotten years ago. Slightly faded and curled slightly into his hairline, he had seen one _exactly like that one_ on Kendall.

That's when Carlos remembered something.

_He could here their chanting from below they voices fading as he tried to concentrate. Kendall was so nervous to be climbing this tree. Sure he's climbed a tree before, but this one was __**big**__ branches thicker than his arm. It when up farther than he could see. He took a deep breath. It had to be the tallest tree he has ever climbed in his short 6 years of his life. He just knew for sure that this might just be the last._

_"Come on Kendall you can do it!" he heard James yell from the ground below. His head tilted back looking at Kendall with a large smile._

_"Leave me alone I can't conservate! Wait, that wasn't the word! Con-concentrate yeah that word!" he said trying to stop them from being so loud._

_"Kendall! Be careful!" Logan shouted from the ground squinting at him from the bright sun getting in his eyes._

_"Come on you can do it or are you too scared." Carlos teased._

_"I'm never scared; I can do it and prove all you wrong." Kendall called down to them. He was just so stubborn._

_He had been dared and Kendall Knight never said __**no**__ to a dare, no matter what it was. He was just too proud to refuse a dare._

_When he finally climbed up the whole tree he glanced down at his friends and gulped. They looked like ants from were Kendall was at. He tried not to look down and looked ahead, it was beautiful. He could see over all the other trees giving him a clear view of the whole neighborhood. He could see his house from here. He grinned at that. He could imagine his mom playing with a small 2 year old Katie._

_"I made it!" he yelled in triumph and smirked down at his friends before immediately looking back up. It was a long way down and a fall like that would hurt. He gulped loudly looking down at the ground, he needed to get down soon._

_"Ok you were right, you aren't afraid of anything. Come on get down!" Carlos yelled up at him. "Then we can get ice cream! Right Logie!" he looked at Logan hopefully_

_"Sure?" Logan said unsure of what might happen. Carlos just squealed in delight and jumped all around oblivious to his petrified best friend on the tree._

_Ignoring them James looked up at an unmoving Kendall from a distance squinting to see what he was doing. "You coming down Kenny?"_

_"Yeah!" he heard from the distance._

_Kendall climbed down carefully trying not to slip, going slowly, branch by branch. With his luck he wasn't able to avoid tripping and a small branch making him fall. His luck had just run short though, his foot caught a weak branch, causing him to start falling out of the giant tree. But, before he fell too far, he grabbed on to a thick branch, and held on for dear life. He looked up to see how far he had fallen, only to retract his entire head donwards, he had cotton cut my several poking branches trying to look up. "Hold on!" he heard from bellow. Frantic yells screamed for him to stay there and not let go._

_He just ignored them trying to pull himself up from the branch he was holding on too. He could feel pain on his forehead and small back dots danced around his vision. He tried to hold on but his small arms not able to lift him back up, made him lose his grip on the branch._

_Luckily, he was just a couple of feet from the ground and his fall wasn't as hard as he expected._

_It still was as painful as he thought it would be. He lay on his back the wind knocked out of him, trying to breath. His head was in pain and his vision was going in and out having trouble focusing on the shadows above him. He could feel a deep cut of his head that for sure would leave a scar. He reached up to feel it only to retract it quickly due to the stinging pain. When he looked back at his fingers, he saw blood. He glanced up at the worried expressions that painted his best friends faces and smiled._

_Even though his head was killing him and his back hurt from the fall he looked up at them and said, "I did it."_

He slapped himself mentally that couldn't be Kendall, he looked nothing like Kendall. He had chestnut **brown** hair unlike Kendall's natural blond. He also had defiant green eyes unlike Jason's happy-go-lucky blue one's. He also had a smirk on his face almost at all times; Jason had a big bright smile that shinned, one that smiled at anything and everything. One that Kendall rarely used unless he was very happy.

He was just so confused, what was he trying to tell himself? He would recognize his best friend anywhere but that guy looked nothing like him. He was almost the opposite, of that boy who he suspects is Kendall.

He did have the same expression Kendall has when he is smiling at everyone politely. His face just looked so familiar, the strong jaw that is so hard to miss. Then his _voice,_ it was so familiar and that scar on his forehead, a scar no one else could possibly have but _Kendall. So,_ it had to be Kendall.

Carlos stopped for a moment and let everything process in his brain. Everything was starting to come together.

It

_Was_

Kendall

Kendall was the new next-door neighbor! They found him!

He grinned so hard that his face must have hurt. There was no doubt that that was their Kendall, the one that has been missing for 2 years. He couldn't wait to tell the other guys. But the biggest question was.

Why doesn't he recognize us?

* * *

**Soooo what did you think :D Loved it, hated it, in the middle :D**

**Do you think james and Logan will believe Carlos? Will kendall belive them? Should I put some Hurt/confort in this story? Would you kill me if I didn't update? Probably**

**tell me what you think review. Lets get 11 reviews this chapter that would be awesome! **

**Tell me what you think :D**

**Review! **

**Review!**

**Review... and you will get a... taco?... cookie.. I don't know :P**

**But still review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Twisted Fate ch7 Beta**

**Finally posted chapter 7! I was going to post it tomorow but I decided not to make you suffer any longer! :D**

**I want to thank every one who reviewed :D 13 reviews awesome! **

**This chapter is a little shorter than my other ones but I 'm going to slow down the story a little try not to speed things up too much. **

* * *

"Honey wake up, its morning." Jason heard his mother say. He groaned and opened his eyes. She was standing over him ready to work, she was wearing one of her business suits and was ready to go.

"Hey mom." he smiled up at her.

"Time to wake up sleepy head, first day of school!" she smiled back at him and walked out of the room.

He sighed and smiled; he was definitely ready for his first day of school. He got up and got ready for school.

He put on a bright blue dress shirt, a nice pair of jeans and grey vans that he got for his last birthday.

He walked into his bathroom and smiled into the mirror. He brushed his teeth and washed his face before combing his hair nicely. Even applying the tiniest bit of cologne.

He zoomed down the stairs and smiled at his dad as he raced for the door, eager to get to school.

"Whoa there speedster! Need a ride?" his father too, was wearing a suit to work. Now that he thinks about it he isn't too sure what his parents work at or what they do. He really never put too much thought into it. But it didn't really matter.

"Yeah that would be great dad! I'll just walk on the way back home." Jason could have his own car, but he never really wanted one. Mostly because for some reason, they make him nervous.

"Ok, lets go." his father said getting up putting his arms around his shoulders walking him out.

"Are you excited son?" his father asked as they drove the few minutes it took to get to the school.

"Yes! This is so awesome! First, living in California and now I'm going to school here too! Well, if we have to live in California I still would have to go to school but that is beside that point. I'm excited! Do you think everyone will be nice? What if I get lost? Can you believe what would happen? It has happened before right? Then what if I get in trouble!" Jason chatted instantly going into panic mode thinking of all the things that could go wrong, not realizing they had arrived at school.

His father chuckling, finding his anxiety funny, he reassured him. "You will be fine son. Just be yourself! Now you better get out of the car or you will be late." Jason looked out the car and was surprised he was in front of the large school. The front gates were crowded by other chatting teens.

Jason smiled sheepishly at his dad before grabbing his backpack. "Love you dad! Bye." he gave his father a kiss on the cheek before running out the car and to the front of the school in anticipation.

He walked through the front gates and walked into the school and straight for the office. He fidgeted with nervousness, but kept a big smile on his face as he walked into the front office.

Behind the main desk was sitting a black haired woman. She would be pretty if she didn't have a scowl on her face. She looked irritated to be there and glared at him as he walked up to her. She looked at him with hate and put down the magazine she was holding. On top of her desk there was a tag that said she was Mrs. Swan.

"Umm... hi. I'm a new student and I would like to have my schedule." he smiled at her politely. That seemed to make her look less angry at him for interrupting her and smiled at him politely but that irritated look was still visible.

"Yes, let me just go get it." She said in a nasally voice. She got up as she let out a frustrated sigh, anger obvious on her face.

"Here you go." she glared at him and sat back on her chair acting as if he was never there. He was about to walk out of the office when three boys and a frustrated old man walked in.

"We didn't do it!" the boy, what's his name? Carlos yeah. He was one of his new neighbors.

"Then why are all the teachers telling me that they saw the three of you walking with paint?" The man asked.

"It could have been anyone. We all had an art project and _everyone _has paints." Logan, he thought, offered being the logical one.

The old man who Jason guessed is the principle walked out of the room grumbling about bratty teenagers and how he can't wait until they are all gone.

"That was a close one!" James, it seemed, burst out laughing. They really had painted the front of the teacher's door calling them stupid.

"Hey guys!" Jason smiled.

"Hey Jason." Logan smiled back at him, Jason's smile contagious.

"Hey?" Carlos looked at him with concentration. He was frowning and looked very serious. This has to be Kendall! Just, why doesn't he recognize us?

"What's up?" James breathes out his breath coming out short from all the laughing.

"Nothing really I just needed to get my schedule. So did you really do that?" he laughed moving his head gesturing toward the door.

"Hehe yeah. And it was totally worth it!" James exclaimed.

Logan hit him in the head. "We could have gotten in trouble for vandalism!"

"Chill nothing happened, right Carlos?" James looked at him for support.

"Yeah…." Carlos responded distractedly. He was looking at Jason with a strange expression.

Jason was laughing, while Carlos and Logan were giving Carlos strange looks.

"Hey can I talk to James and Logan for a second?" Carlos asked before dragging them both by the arm out of Jason's hearing range.

He looked over his shoulder and smiled at Jason, who smiled back, before turning to the guys. His expression dead serious.

"Guys, this may sound crazy, but that's Kendall!" he said desperately.

"That isn't Kendall! That's Jason, our new neighbor!" Logan said checking his head for any injuries.

"No it's Kendall! You have to believe me!" Carlos's voice rose. They had to believe him, he wasn't going crazy. Jason _is_ Kendall!

"It can't be Kendall. He has been missing for years no one has seen him! Even if it was Kendall, he looks nothing like him! Plus, wouldn't he recognize us?" James said, his face showing no emotion. He wanted to believe Carlos, but it was so hard too, especially given all the evidence. A small spark of hope showed on his face before disappearing, he just wasn't sure.

"I don't know!" Carlos yelled, "But it's…." Carlos trailed off trying to find evidence for them to believe him. "I got it! He has the some scar on his forehead just like Kendall had."

"Anyone could have a scar like that one. If you don't know then how do you expect us to believe you? It could be anyone!" Logan yelled at him his face turning red from anger. It was clear he didn't like brining up the subject of their lost best friend.

"But, I just _know_ it's him!" Carlos looked at them pleading him to believe him.

"That isn't enough proof, he could be anyone." James gave him a sad smile; he just couldn't believe Carlos right now. Especially if Jason was being compared to Kendall.

"Haven't you noticed that his voice sounds familiar? Or that he has the same face shape? Then the same scar?" Carlos was desperate, they _needed_ to believe him. He needed their help to save Kendall, what if he was being held against his will and forced to put on some happy act?

"I told you, looks aren't enough to judge who he is. Its just coincidence." anger painted Logan's face. He was angry that Carlos was trying to make them believe that some random boy who they don't know is Kendall. He doesn't want his to give him hope then to have it crushed. He had enough of that.

"What if he is being held against his will! We need to save him!'" Carlos yelled. They needed to believe him now.

"Carlos shut up! That isn't him! It's been two freaking years! He isn't coming back!" Logan yelled, he was panting his anger finally seeping out.

"But-" Carlos looked like a kicked puppy. He only wanted to have his friend back, that's all. Now Logan here, was telling him that he wasn't coming back, made him want to burst into tears. He new that Jason _was _Kendall and they were going to get him back.

"No!" Logan yelled at him walking away from them. He knocked down some people; Jason looked at him in confusion as Logan pushed him aside mumbling curses as he left the office.

James looked at him sadly before giving Carlos a sad look and walking away silently.

Carlos slid to the ground and put his head in his hands. He needs to get James and Logan to believe him. It was going to be even _harder_ to make Jason believe him, that he actually is Kendall Knight, not Jason McCarthy. He sighed, this was going to be harder than he thought.

Jason walked up to him and slid down sitting next to him.

"You ok?" he asked him, looking sympathetic.

Carlos stared at Jason's face. Examining every sing detail that his face held before looking into his deep blue eyes and seeing sincerity.

"Not really, but I will be." Jason gave him a hug like he had known him for a long time before getting up and offering him his hand.

"Ready to go?" Jason looked at him reassuringly.

"Yeah." he sighed before leaving. Jason had no idea who he really was and James and Logan aren't going to believe him, he was going to have a though time to make them believe.

But he has to. He needs to bring his best friend back.

No matter what it took.

* * *

**Well what do you think? good, bad, middle? If I didn't update in the next few days would all of you kill me?**

**Who likes the overy happy kendall? Would you be mad if In future chapters it gets a little Hurt/comfort? Carlos is smarter than he looks and I like it that way, who agrees? Should I make all of you wait and have James and Logan not believe him carlos for a chapter or two? **

**Lets get 14 reviews please! :D that would make me really happy! and if you do I _might_ give alll of you a summary of what I have** _planned _**to write. **

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review and I'll give you an Imaginary Taco :D**

**-22random ninja22**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Twisted Fate chapter 8**

**This chapter is dedicated to Lea I hope you get better. Also remember eat please! I don't want you to get sick and have to go to the hospital. You are strong ok, remeber that. I really hope you get better your sister is really woried and i'm worried too. I really hope you get better, get well. I hope you like this chapter and won't be too disapointing**

* * *

Hey Carlos?" Jason asked shyly. He was worried about the small Latino; he had an expression of full concentration.

"Huh?" he was snapped out of his thoughts when Jason started to shake his shoulders. He looked up at the brunet; he was smiling down at him.

"Can you help me find my classes?" he asked he had no idea were to go. The high school was huge, even bigger than the one in Florida.

"Oh, yeah sure." Carlos gave him a small smile before taking his schedule. He looked over it. They had Math, English, and PE together. The three classes that they didn't have together is science, Spanish 1-2 and choir.

"Well we have first hour together, here it's this way." Carlos explained. Jason smiled at him, he was relieved that he wasn't going to be lonely for the rest of the day

"So do you play any sports Jason?" Carlos asked awkwardly trying to start a conversation

"Umm no. I use to though." Jason answered uncomfortably

"Really what happed?" Carlos asked, letting curiosity get the best of him.

"Got hurt badly and now every time I try to mention playing sports my parents freak." Jason gave a sad smile before replaced by a large grin.

"Hey what sport did you play?" Carlos asked maybe this way he could figure out anything about Jason there has to be something that will show its Kendall.

"Umm I think it was lacrosse? That's what I think I remember, but every time sports are mentioned, hockey comes into my mind." Jason was frowning in concentration like he couldn't really remember.

"Really? I play hockey. So do James and Logan. You should try out. So how good are you?" Carlos said excited finally getting something. Kendall had played hockey.

"Oh I don't think I should." Jason said nervously looking around. "This is our class right?" he asked as they stood in front of the door that read 120. Yup, this was English class.

"Yeah. Hey how did you get hurt?" Now Carlos looked at him directly, his friend had gotten hurt that might be why he can't remember!

"Uhhh, yeah I don't really know. My parents said I had hit my head wile playing lacrosse and I had lost my memory." Jason said before rushing into the classroom, leaving a stunned Carlos standing at the doorway.

"Wait what?" Carlos rushed in after him. That _had_ to be why Kendall couldn't remember them! Should he say anything? No. He had to convince James and Logan first, Kendall truly believes that those fakes are his really parents. What jerks!

"Yeah I got a head injury but I'm fine. 2 years really get's you back to your normal life!" Jason gave him a reassuring smile.

"Oh that's good. Wait did you say, 2 years?" Carlos asked. Jason nodded. Carlos was now deep in thought again. He went and took a seat next to James and Logan. James gave him a sad smile before turning away and Logan didn't even look his way.

"Hey!" Jason went back to his cheerful tone and smiled at them as he made his way towards them.

"Hey Jason I didn't know you had class with us." James smiled back.

"Oh, here is my schedule. Do I have other classes with any of you?"

"Yeah we all at least have one class with you well except for choir; none of us have that class with you." Logan concluded.

"That's cool!" Jason gave them all a large grin and innocent eyes. He looked like an excited puppy; he was bouncing his leg looking around the room.

"So you sing?" Logan asked curiously

"Yup! Just don't tell anyone." he put a finger too his lips in a shushing motion before laughing.

"He also played hockey." Carlos added in and 'believe me now?' voice, trying to get them to believe him. Logan just glared at him.

"You do?" James asked excited, Jason shook his head. No I don't think I did. My parents don't like me to play sports. Hockey was just something I've heard or seen."

"So you going to try out?" James asked ignoring his explanation. Jason shook his head before looking away.

"You could play with us! Ha we could go tall against short. We are totally going to win over them!" James exclaimed with a victorious smile. Jason bit his lip in nervousness, but soon grinned and agreed that he was totally up to it. James smile slightly fell when he said that. He remembered that he and Kendall would go against the 2 shortest members of the band. Just. Like. Old. Times.

"We were going to play after school, you up to it?" Carlos asked maybe he could convince James and Logan that Jason is Kendall. They have to believe him when they see him on the ice. Hee used to be the master.

"Yes! That sounds awesome!" Jason exclaimed excitement obvious in his big blue eyes. Jason hasn't gone on the ice since… well; he can't even remember the last time he has been on ice. He seemed to have missed being on ice. He can't remember it, but he just knew he belonged in the ice. His parents always told him he couldn't and he listed to them, he couldn't say no to his mom and dad.

"Ok, since when have last hour together we will just drive to the ice rink."

The rest of the day was uneventful, nothing really interesting happened. All the teachers had fallen in love with Jason's big, happy attitude. His smile was contagious making all the teachers happy. He was just so sweet and naïve no one can't help but fall in love with him, he is just like Carlos really. Only more innocent.

"Are you ready?" Logan asked Jason. It was the end of the day and now they were in front of the ice rink. They all held their bags that keep their ice skates and all their gear all except Jason. He was looking at them shyly he was embarrassed that he forgot that he didn't have any gear.

"I don't have any gear." Jason said looking down at his feet.

"It's ok we got extra equipment. Logan here is always like 'we should bring extra gear because you idiots are either forgetting one thing or another' so now we always bring extra." James said walking to the looker room, ignoring Logan's glare.

Once they were all ready they all got into the ice all except Jason. He was looking at the ice with worry.

"Hey come one!" James called him over.

"I don't know…" he was biting his lip and couldn't decide if going in was a good idea or not.

"We will get you if you fall! " Carlos smiled at him; he needed to get on the ice. This would be more proof that it is Kendall.

"Ok." he reluctantly gave in. He skated in and smiled. It feels like it had been so long, yet he never remembered when he was last on the ice. He did a couple of laps around the rink before stopping in front the other three boys. He was grinning his whole face lit up with happiness, he looked even happier than earlier, if that was even possible.

"Are you sure it has been years since the last time you skated?" Logan said in disbelief. Jason looked like he belonged in the ice; he looked like he had never stopped.

"Wow!" Jason exclaimed he loved the ice he didn't know why he stopped he was so happy. He wasn't really sure why his parents made him stop, he was really good! He never really asked because that one time he brought it up they had given him a cold look. They told him not to bring it up again and it was final that he wasn't going to play again.

He just thought it was just them being over protective parents

"You must have been a great hockey player." James said in confusion. He started to think of what Carlos said might be true, it really might be Kendall! He frowned. He shook his head. Its not possible, but he looked so familiar, the way Jason skated around, like he owned the rink his entire life, just like Kendall did. He was starting to believe Carlos but he couldn't. It wasn't Kendall. Kendall was long gone. It's just not possible.

Carlos looked at James; he saw that small flash of recognition, which made him light up like a Christmas tree. He had to make James and Logan believe him. He needed to start with James, he was already stating to see the familiarity between Kendall and Jason. Logan was going to be another story. He is so stubborn, he always needed facts. But it was going to take a while, so he'll use that time.

After playing a few rounds again each other they were finally leaving. Jason being the last one, he was having the time of his life.

"I forgot to ask you guys, do you want to come over for dinner? My mom asked me to ask you if all of you want to come over." Jason asked them.

"Yeah we just have to ask Mama Knight and Katie too if they want to come too. I think Katie is staying at her friends and Mama Knight finally going on a date. So it will just be us if we go." Logan remembered.

"That's ok. My mom already met up with Mrs. Knight."

"O-k then, I guess we will be eating dinner with you." Carlos interjected before James or Logan denied. If he can get inside he could look around and find clues of how to rescue Kendall.

"Just a simple diner maybe pizza?" Jason asked them walking towards his house. It turn out they don't live too far from the ice rink. That made him even happier, he could come anytime. He just couldn't tell his parents, he can't even think of all the things they would say. He felt a little guilty that he wasn't telling his parents but he liked playing with the three boys it just felt right.

"Yeah, sounds fun." Oh how wrong they were, dinner was going to be beyond fun, normall or even simple.

* * *

**So what you think :D**

**I know I didn't get all the 14 reviews on the last chapter but if I have them for this chapter i'll still give you the summary/teaser!**

**Get well Lea don't let it bring you down. You always have you family and sister by you side no mater what they love you. I know you may not like geting babied but the just care a lot for you and want you to get better. Remember please Eat! and stay strong**

**-22random ninja22**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Twisted Fate ch9 **

**I'm so sorry I didn't update as soon as I got all the 14 reviews but I still didn't have anyhting writen. I'm a little lazy :P**

**But I wanted to say thank you for all the reviews! I'll give you the Summary/teaser in the next chapter because I haven't writen it yet :P**

**Well here it is, hope you like it and won't kill me.**

* * *

The boys walked in silence as they began the walk towards Jason's house, nobody really knowing what to say.

"So, Jason….how'd you like your first time on the ice?" James asked awkwardly.

Jason's face instantly lit up. "I loved it! I don't know how to explain it. But it was definitely a Big Time Rush!" he exclaimed happily.

The other guys snapped their heads in his direction. Each boy had a different emotion. Carlos was excited, James was shocked, and Logan looked indifferent.

It was then, once again, a silent walk to Jason's house, each of the four boys thinking something different.

Soon they approached Jason's large but small home and walked up to the front door. It was getting late, dinner time.

Jason opened the large door and led the three other boys inside. The house was nice, it looked like those graceful kind in magazines. The guys say, that one day they will have a kitchen or room like that, but that will just never happen. They just fantasize of having one like that. Who wouldn't?

The living room was neat, landscape pictures hung from the walls. Strangely there were no family pictures. None what so ever. No picture of a small Jason like the ones that parents love to show off and embarrass their kids with. There was nothing that shows family members or relatives at all.

"Hey mom you in there?" Jason called from the direction that must be were the kitchen is.

"Yeah honey come inside and help me set everything up." Mrs. McCarthy called from where the kitchen must be.

Jason waved the other three boys' toward the kitchen. They all fallowed except Carlos. He was looking around the room trying to find some clues. None that he could see at the time.

"Carlos are you coming?" James asked, giving him a questioning glance. He too noticed the absence of pictures but he let it slide, they might have not finished unpacking all of their things and haven't gotten to the pictures.

"Yeah…" he took one last look around the room and ran after the other boys ahead of him. No baby pictures, he thought, if he really was Kendall they would have some _everywhere_. But, they wouldn't have any because they **_aren't his real parents!_** Now he just had to convince James, Logan and Jason that Jason is Kendall or at least convince James for now.

When Carlos walked in he was taken aback by the cutting edge kitchen. It had a marble top islands and an authentic wooden kitchen table with fancy chairs. Carlos shook himself from the daze, and joined his 3 friends.

"Hey mom were is dad?" he looked around disappointed that his father is nowhere in sight.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, he will be a little late." She gave him a sad smile and a kiss on the cheek before he plopped down on one of the island stools and looked out the kitchen window.

Carlos clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. That wasn't Kendall's real mother.

His mom then looked up and gave the three boys and icy smile. "Hello boys, you're all staying for diner?" her cold smile never fell, not to mention the venomous tone she had, now cold eyes were digging holes into them.

And that just proved it.

"Umm maybe next time." Logan said nervously with a sheepish smile as he took a step back, surprised by the woman's hostility. Jason gave them a heartbreaking look as he tore his gaze from the window; he looked like a kicked puppy.

"But I thought you guys were staying?" he asked completely oblivious of his mom's glare at him. He looked at them his expression completely disappointed at their sudden change of plans.

"Um may-" James was cut off by Carlos's stern tone.

"No we'll stay." Carlos interjected, they couldn't leave he still hasn't gotten enough proof.

"Oh, awesome!" his bright smile returned before turning to his mom. Her angry glare covered up with a sugar coated smile.

"That's fine. Boy I was thinking maybe we could have something simple, maybe pizza?" She opened the box on the table revealing pepperoni pizza.

"That's what we were thinking!" Jason smiled happily at each of them before pushing them all slightly to sit on a chair. The three boys reluctantly sat down next to each other at the marble island.

Carlos keeps looking around the house, no clues. Nothing looked used. No picture hanging from the fridge, no shoes or sweater lying around. It looked perfectly clean and new, oddly.

"Go ahead and grab one." his mother gestured to the box. Once everyone got a piece they all sat in silence awkwardly. James glance keep shifting between Jason's happy smile and his mom's fierce glare, a confused look on his face.

Logan just sat there looking at his pizza looking more awkward than the rest.

Carlos was giving Jason a piercing stare, his gaze never breaking way from his face.

Jason being himself didn't notice and just smiled at all of them before turning back to his food.

"You know you look so familiar." Carlos broke the silence, gaze set firmly on Jason. Logan's gaze snapped up and glared daggers at him, if looks could kill. He refused to have this conversation with him now. He didn't want to know anything about Jason supposedly being Kendall. He was starting to hate Carlos's obsession of Jason being Kendall. _It. Just. Wasn't. Possible._

"Really? Who?" Jason's happy attitude completely oblivious to the tension building in the room. Mrs. McCarthy was looking at them angrily but it was already covered with a smile.

No. She was not having them ruin the plan.

"Carlos was just kidding!" Logan answered smiling at Jason and his mom before looking back at Carlos with a glare.

"No I wasn't!" he glared back at Logan. "My friend Kendall went missing 2 years ago." Carlos said sadly. He remembered all those times they all had wondered if Kendall was even alive.

Jason's face fell his smile faltered, he truly looked sad. "I'm so sorry, I hope you find him."

"You just look like him. Act like him some too." Carlos said completely ignoring Mrs. McCarthy's hostile glare.

"Why don't we start talking about something else?" McCarthy said trying to steer the conversation in another direction. She looked desperate to change the subject but was completely ignored by Carlos.

This was going too far. Her boss was going to be so mad if the plan failed.

"Yeah! He has the same scar on his forehead; he has the same voice as you, your slightly taller but it was 2 years ago. Then you almost have the same smile just, yours is a little different; a lot more happy and giddy." Carlos said thoughtfully like this all just occurred to him.

Carlos turned to James, "Right James? They look so- what's that word again Logan?"

Logan just glared at him before answering, "Similar, Carlos." Logan looked annoyed and slightly sad. He couldn't believe Carlos would start this here out of all places.

"Yeah that word that Logan said, Doesn't he James?" Carlos looked at James expectantly. James face turned red with embarrassment.

"I guess so." James shrugged before turning from Logan's angry stare and Carlos disappointed one. James couldn't choose, he was stuck! He wanted to believe Carlos but then there was Logan with all his facts that make it seem impossible for this to be Kendall.

"Huh, that's weird. Well if I ever meet someone who looks a little like me I'll ask them if their name is Kendall!" Jason said trying to ease the tension in the room.

"You wouldn't know anything about this Mrs. McCarthy, would you?" Carlos gave her a pointed look. She stared back at him with the same hostility and anger he withheld.

"No. Why, Carlos?" Carlos never moved. "I wouldn't know."

"Then why don't any of you look a-like?" Carlos challenged her. He received an angry glare from Logan a surprised look from Jason and one of disbelief from James.

"Oh, I can answer that. We all really do look a-like, I just dyed my hair brown and got contacts." Jason looked down shyly. "I thought it would be a good change. New home, new school, new people…new start." His blue eyes looked at them innocently.

"Ok… how come there are no family pictures?" Carlos added not giving up. Mrs. McCarthy stood up none of here anger being covered. She looked down-right terrifying; even Jason flinched away from his mother's anger, finally noticing the tension in the room.

They all scooted away from her, fear started to grow on their expressions.

"I-" Jason's mom was cut of by the doorbell ringing

"I'll go get it!" Jason jumped up his chair happily and ran toward the closed door.

Just as he opened the door, he heard his mother's angry voice.

"Jason Thomas McCarthy! Get your butt back in here!"

Jason flinched and left the wide open door before running back to the kitchen.

They all heard two men's voices who must have been Jason's father and someone else.

Soon a tall blonde man entered, who they assumed was Jason's father.

Suddenly they heard footsteps come up beside Jason's father.

"Uncle Hawk!" Jason's happy voice was heard as he jumped up and ran to give the man a hug. All three boys froze and looked at each other.

"Uncle Hawk?" they all said in unison.

Hawk. As in the hawk who kidnapped them on their first concert and almost ruined their second album?

They look the hugging forms of Jason and Hawk and gulped. Yup, that was Hawk.

This wasn't good at all.

What did they miss in two years?

* * *

**Clifhanger :D Don't kill me! I'll give you a cookie this time.**

**So what you think! Loved it? hated it?**

**Lets get 15 reviews! I'm sorry if I don't update as soon as I get all the reviews, I'll try my best though.**

**Review!**

**Review! I'll give yo a cookie and a taco!**

**P.s. The summary/teaser will be in next chapter so please don't get mad at me.**

**-22random ninja22**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Twisted Fate chapter 10**

**100 reviews! Thank you sooooo much!**

**This might be my last update for the next 2-3 WEEKS.**_ I WON'T BE UPDATING FOR 2-3 WEEKS_**. :( I'm going on vacation to Guadalajara and won't be udating. I won't have any acces to a computer :P I'm already freaking out :"( I leave this weekend.**

* * *

A Twisted Fate ch10

The three boys stared at Hawk in disbelief; they couldn't believe he was here. Their worst enemy, on _their_ territory? Well _two houses_ from _their_ territory? They all stared at him in anger, and hate. Now here he was, standing in front of them smiling at them like they were old friends. Wasn't he supposed to be in jail?

"Hello Jason! Nice to see you again!" Hawk gave the three of them a smug smile before turning and pulling his arms around Jason's body. Jason was looking at hawk with happiness and adoration, his big blue innocent eyes showed admiration toward the horrible man standing in front of them.

It started to make Carlos think Hawk had something to do with Kendall's disappearance.

James just stood there. More angry than he'd ever felt in his entire life.

Logan glared at Hawk; his face was red with anger. He had enough, first Carlos started with his make believe story that Jason is Kendall, he _still_ didn't believe Carlos. If it really _was_ Kendall they wouldn't be standing here. Kendall _hates_ Hawk as much as the rest of them. He wouldn't be caught dead calling him _Uncle._

Now, here is the person who they hate the most, standing right in front of him. He just couldn't believe it. How much worse can this day can get?

"You!" Logan yelled at Hawk with spite. Both Carlos and James turned and looked at him in surprised, he ignored their looks.

"Hey Logan." that stupid smirk never falling from his face.

Hawk knew exactly what was going on, and he_ knew_ it drove the guys insane. And he loved every moment of it.

"What are you doing here?" James asked in an agitated voice, he just couldn't stand Hawk for all the things he has done, he was a horrible man. "Why don't you just leave us alone?" he turned and saw Jason's expression, he looked surprised and hurt.

Carlos stood to the side wide eyed, not being able to say anything. So many different things were running through his head.

"What? I can't come and visit my favorite nephew, Jason here?" Hawk ruffled Jason's brown hair, who smiled up at him when his name was mentioned.

But Jason looked down before looking at the guys.

"So you know each other?" Jason said in surprise again oblivious to the tension between the 3 BTR boys and their enemy.

"More than I wish I did." James muttered under his breath only being heard by Logan and Carlos who were standing next to him. They both gave him a look, they didn't want to scare Jason away, they needed to help him get away from that evil man.

Logan radiated anger as he spoke to hawk with clenched teeth, "Yeah, we've met before."

"You! You know what happened to Kendall! Don't you? How could you!" Carlos yelled finally coming to his senses. He turned to him; it was Hawk's fault that Kendall didn't know who he was. The one who broke Big Time Rush and kidnapped their best friend, brother and leader. He was the one who broke a family apart and filled their life with sadness and anger. He finally knew it.

"Yeah aren't you supposed to be in jail?" James accused, he was tired of being angry and sad. He has lost a lot of hope in losing his best friend; his love for music just wasn't the same without his missing brother. Hawk was the last straw; he has tried to ruin so much of their life. He finally believed Carlos. Hawk was the one who did this; he thought in anger his vision brimming with un-shed tears.

"You kidnapped him didn't you? You have done it before why wouldn't you do it again without hesitation?" Carlos screamed. James and Logan had to believe him now. He looked towards them and caught James eyes, his eyes showed complete anger and pain but determination, he believed him. Then he looked at Logan, who showed nothing but anger. He then looked to 'Jason' for support, but found anger in his eyes. Except, it was directed towards them.

"Uncle Hawk would never do anything like that! Why would he know what happened to your missing friend Kendall? I've known Uncle Hawk my entire life! He'd never do anything like that!" Jason yelled at Carlos getting defensive of Carlos accusing glare. Jason didn't realize Carlos was talking about him.

Hawk stood there smirking.

"I'm sorry…" Jason apologized as soon as he yelled at them. His wide eyes asking for forgiveness, they couldn't help but nod and forgive him.

"Exactly Jason. How would I know, boys?" Hawk gave Carlos an Icy glare. He figured out Carlos had discovered his plan, he needed to act fast before he could convince the other boys that Kendall is Jason.

"Hello Veronica!" Hawk turned away from the angry boys and gave the blond woman a pleasant smile before asking, "Well I see Jason has made new friends." his voice had hidden rage that the women could feel.

"Yes it looks that way, doesn't it?" her eyes going hard, "Tom would you like anything to eat or drink?" She turned to her husband trying to avoid Hawks accusing stare. This wasn't supposed to happen, at all.

"No thank you." Tom smiled politely at her before turning to the three boys who were glaring at a smug Hawk.

"I haven't introduced myself, I'm Tom, Jason's father." The large stocky man turned toward the extending his hand in greeting. The boys just looked at it not bothering to shake it.

"Hello sir." Logan smiles politely, "So how did you get to know..." He wanted to call hawk so many names but held himself, his hate for Hawk was getting to him. " Mr. Hawk?"

"Oh we've known each other for years." he gave each of them a creepy smile. "We work together."

The three boys just stayed silent, the tension so thick it could be cut with a knife. They all glared at each other, except Jason who was looking at the opened door frowning.

"Hey Uncle Hawk why don't you join us?" Jason smiled oblivious to the three boys look of disbelief.

"That would be great!" Hawk said with mock happiness that Jason didn't seem to get.

"Ok great! We're having pizza. I know how much you love pizza." Jason babbled on leading an arrogant Hawk towards the kitchen where they were just eating. Leaving behind three angry boys and parents.

Jason's parents were mumbling under their breaths unintelligible words but hard looks were set on their faces.

Carlos and James stared at Hawks back, hesitating, before reluctantly following. They couldn't leave their best friend defenseless against Hawk and his fake parents. Logan looked agitated, his eyes flicked towards the hard eyed parents before following James and Carlos quickly.

They were both cruel and cold hearted but Jason didn't seem too noticed and took it as actual love.

When they all finally sat down in the large table the room was submerged in a wave of awkwardness, no one dared to speak.

"Um… so Uncle Hawk?" Jason asked sheepishly, "Why are you here? I haven't seen you in a long time."

"What I can't come and visit you?" Hawk said with an irritated look, but covered it with a sugarcoated smile.

"Of Course! I love when you visit." Jason responded immediately.

"Well, I was wondering if you would want to do a solo record label? I know how good your singing voice is." Jason looked at him in disbelief mouth hanging open.

"What!" The three boys and the McCarthy's yelled.

"So will you? It would make me so happy!" Hawk asked as the uncomfortable silence started to fill the room.

"Umm..." Jason's eyes flickered toward his parents in hesitation.

Their eyes flashed with anger towards Hawk before disappearing swiftly before the man could notice. It didn't go unnoticed by the three boys though, they weren't happy about this at all.

"Come on I know how much you like to sing." Hawk coaxed. Jason seemed to consider it, his thoughts drifting away. He really did love singing, but he hated to sing alone. This is a great chance to take, to show his love for music and that is the best way. Doing it by himself seemed totally wrong to do, he looked at the three boy's frantic faces. They could also be there!

They said they were in a band; they could be part of it too. For some reason he didn't want them to be left out and wanted them to have something do it with him. Even if he has only known them for a day he felt a strange sense of déjà vu. All this felt so familiar, like he has done this before...

"What do you say?" Hawk finally asked. Jason was shaken from his thoughts completely forgetting what he was getting at.

"I would love too!" He yelled in excitement. Hawk smirked. "But..."

"Yes?" Hawk asked his smile becoming tight and fake.

"I want Carlos, Logan, and James to come with us!" he yelled.

The three boys looked at Hawk expecting him to refuse; they didn't want to work for him at all.

"That would be great!" Hawk gave a happy Jason a tight smile before getting up ready to leave.

_"What!" _

* * *

**So what you think :D**

**Please leave a review and tell :) Favotite, review or follow any would make me happy :D But mostly reviews :)**

**So here is the**_ teaser/summary_**: skip if you want it to be a surprice.**

_Jason was surrounded by darkness, locked in a small room were he cant move. He was hungry and scared, most of all he felt betrayed. All he believed in was fake a trick, his life was made for play nothing really was what he believed. The people he trusted and loved hated him, locked him in a room lost of what he had done. Their cold cruel eyes he hadn't noticed haunted him in the darkness even when his tear filled eyes were closed. He wanted to just disappear._

**So... what you think :D not to disappointing**

Don't forget to check out my One-shot 'WTF! Gummy Bears Talk'

**Review! Lets try to get 16 reviews again!**

Remember I won't be updating for 2-3 weeks_!_**:(**

_Still_ review!** and you will get a cookie :D**

**-22random ninja22**


	11. Chapter 11

**A Twisted Fate chapter 11 :D**

**I'm baaaaackk! :D **

**For all of you who have been waiting for my return you no longer have to wait because here is the next chapter. Your waiting and suffering has ended. :D **

**So here is the next chapter, both me and BlueberryNinja worked really hard. A lot of Credit goes to her because she finished it. I wasn't going to update 'till friday but I asked BluberryNinja if she wanted to finish it so, this chapter goes to Her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, A-team or any BTR songs, sadly :(**

* * *

LOGAN'S POV. ( Finally I'm doing a single point of view)

They were all cramped in the small sound proof room. I was in the corner of the small room, my back against the dark blue wall, my expression neutral. I stood off to the corner completely regretting coming along, I just couldn't say no to Jason's big blue happy innocent eyes and tell him I didn't want to be there. I couldn't face his expression of pure confusion and hurt as I denied the offer that was given, just thinking about it made my chest hurt.

I sighed and looked around; Hawk was in the control room looking completely cool and expressionless except for the anger that flared in his eyes. No one would think anything is wrong. He looked completely relaxed siting on the leather chair, leaning back a glancing at them ever so often. But I knew better he was as mad that 3 of us were here.

I looked to my right, Carlos and James wore an expression of pure concentration. Their faces scrunched up as if they were thinking of something completely important.

They looked so much older. I just wish I could go back. I hated how it all turned out how a blanket of sadness always seemed to hover over us even when we goofed around and acted as if there was not a care in the world. The key word being, _acted_. None of us were ever truly happy any more. I knew it was changing me, making me always feel like a jerk when I couldn't believe or even trust James or Carlos any more.

We've all changed, we aren't the same as we used to be.

I really did miss the happy, innocent Carlos that talked about super heroes and did crazy stunts. He wasn't as happy as he used to be. All his childish behavior, almost gone. I never thought I would miss it. I had always thought he should just grow up and act like an adult. Guess I got my wish. It wasn't great at all, it just wasn't Carlos anymore, it was as if someone else took over him. He was so serious now he didn't goof around as much and that innocent light in his eyes, had died over the years

Sure they still did pranks and did crazy thing as a group but it just wasn't the same without Kendall's plan to get them out.

Then there was James. He too changed. He no longer was self-centered, most would think that would be good, but it just wasn't James anymore. He was way too serious and protective…kind of like Kendall. I missed the James that cared so much about the way he looked and acted too self-centered but showed his sweet side at random time, the one that cared so much about his family and was so fun-loving.

I knew James wasn't the only reason they haven't been the same. But even with James attempts, we're slowly falling apart without Kendall. We needed him, _he_ was the one that keep them all together and strong.

I was shaken out of my depressing thoughts when I heard a loud scream of excitement.

I looked around the room in panic his brown eyes final resting on the blue-eyed excited boy who was jumping up and down in the same spot. He looked ready to burst in excitement. But I had no idea why, I must have missed the conversation that was going on while I was buried deep in my thoughts.

I looked at James and Carlos looking at them questionably only receiving a look of confusion and a shoulder shrug. They must have been thinking as hard as I was.

"So Jason, what do you want to sing?" Hawk asked giving him a tight smile that was not noticed by Jason.

"Um..." Jason looked deep in thought before smiling. "I want to sing 'A-Team' I love that song! But can I sing with Carlos, Logan and James later right?" he looked at Hawk expectantly a pout on his lips trying to convince Hawk to agree with him.

I internally smiled at that. Who would have though a skinny, blue-eyed, brown-haired boy could have so much power over the cruel hearted, Hawk? I never thought that day would come but I could tell it was a little forced, he wasn't happy at all at Jason's suggestions

"Yeah that would be great." Hawk exclaimed trying to keep as much sarcasm out of his voice not succeeding much but enough to not affect or disturb Jason's happy attitude. But the boys and I saw right through it.

"Really?" Jason exclaimed as he couldn't believe he would be able too. Hawk nodded at him in annoyance.

Why does he act like he cares about Jason when he obviously doesn't? Logan thought. How can Jason be so ignorant that he doesn't notice, how evil the man he looks up too really is?

It's his fault, Jason's fault, that they have to deal with that man. It's also his fault that he and Carlos are starting to hate each other. Wait a minute, when did it become hate? Sure we don't always get along, but now it's like they are drifting apart even faster than before. If only Carlos would just stop mentioning Kendall, it's breaking them all to pieces. Now James also believes Carlos, I have never felt so alone in my entire life.

I remember the day they were attacked and forced to quit BTR. The day that they laid on the ground in pain, their injuries hurting, he felt alone and lost but if it wasn't for James, he wouldn't know what to do. Now, he didn't feel like his friend would be there for him, he felt vulnerable.

I felt anger build up inside me, but was cut off from my emotions when Jason responded.

"Ok I'll start." Jumped up and ran for the guitar that laid against the wall on the other room. As he went and get it the three other boys walked out of the room and stood were Hawk sat, keeping their distance.

When he sat on a one of the stools he gave a thumbs up, to which Hawk replied. Signaling for him to start.

**White lips, pale face **

**Breathing in snowflakes **

**Burnt lungs, Sour taste  
Light's gone, Day's end **

**Struggling to pay rent  
Long nights, Strange men  
**

By then Jason's face transformed into one of determination and emotion as he sang, he looked so different. Unlike the very overly happy and naïve boy that was just jumping around the room excited to sing. He looked so much more…..mature. Now his face becoming completely clear as he put as much emotion to the each word he said. I have only seen that on on person in my entire life. Kendall.

**And they say She's in the Class A Team**

**Stuck in her daydream, Been this way since 18 **

**But lately, her face seems Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries**, **And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us **

**Cos we're just under the upper hand, Go mad for a couple grams **

**And she don't want to go outside tonight**

**And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland, Or sells love to another man **

**It's too cold outside, For angels to fly  
Angels to fly**

My eyes widened in surprised he sounded _exactly_ like Kendall. The posture, the facial expressions, and the emotion he put forth. Carlos was right. It _is_ Kendall. I mentally screamed. My eyes filled with tears as one thought plagued my mind. _We finally found him!_

**Ripped gloves, Raincoat  
Tried to swim, stay afloat  
Dry house, Wet clothes  
Loose change, bank notes  
Weary-eyed, Dry throat  
Call girl, No phone **

**And they say, She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream **

**Been this way since 18 But lately  
her face seems Slowly sinking,****Wasting  
Crumbling like pastries**, **And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us**

**Cos we're just under the upper hand**

**And go mad for a couple grams And she don't want to go outside tonight And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland **

**Or sells love to another man**

**It's too cold outside, For angels to fly, An angel will die **

**Covered in white, Closed eye  
And hoping for a better life This time**

**We'll fade out tonight, Straight down the line **

**And they say She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream, Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems Slowly sinking,****wasting  
Crumbling like pastries, They scream  
The worst things in life come free to us**

**And we're all under the upper hand, And go mad for a couple grams**

**And we don't want to go outside tonight And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland  
Or sell love to another man**

**It's too cold outside **

**For angels to fly Angels to fly **

**To fly, fly Angels to fly, **

**To fly, to fly **

**For angels to die  
**

By the end of the song I was full out crying. I didn't care that I was crying in front of my enemy. I finally believed we found Kendall, and I _couldn't _believe it, after 2 agonizing years. I thought I would never hear that voice, and that much amount of feeling to a song, and lastly, the unknown determination.

"Logan, dude. Are you okay?" James asked, shaking my shoulders a bit. I looked at him through tear clouded eyes, a giant smile on my face.

"It's really Kendall." I whispered. But I knew he heard me, because as I wiped away the tears, I saw James with a huge smile on his face and he engulfed me in the biggest hug I'd ever felt in 2 years. I could barely hear him crying, but he was smiling as well.

Carlos soon joined the hug knowing right away what the deal was. We all stood there in a group hug when Carlos whispered to me, "Finally, you believe me." I nodded and broke the hug when I felt a tap on the shoulder.

It was 'Jason'.

"Are you guys okay? 'Cause we're ready to sing together now, if you guys are good?" he asked with pure concern written on his face. Concern I'd only seen on Kendall's face.

We all brightened up at the thought of singing again. It would be like Big Time Rush getting back together. Maybe singing together could even spark some memories. But I wanted it to be subtle and not too out there.

"Yeah. Let's go." I said as we all entered the recording booth and grabbed 3 more microphones.

As we got settled 'Jason' asked us, "So, what song do you guys wanna sing?"

I looked to Carlos and James. They smiled, having the same idea that I was.

"Uh yeah. Do you know any songs by the former band Big Time Rush?" I asked

He thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"Well here are the lyrics to one of ou-their songs" James stumbled upon his words.

"Ok cool." 'Jason' said with a smile.

I glanced up at Hawk through the glass and smirked as to see the clear scowl and dis-pleasement on his face.

I was about to ask Hawk to start the music when Carlos interrupted me.

"Hey Jason, are you wearing contacts? Cause if you are could you take them out so I could maybe see your real eye color?" he asked. I sent a scowl his way, saying he was being _way_ to broad and seeing 'Jason's' confused face worried me.

"Uh, yeah, sure." He said before reaching into his pocket for what must be his contact holder and carefully taking them out and placing them in the little container. He looked at all of us with a smile.

Just like we all thought. The bottle green eyes that we've missed for so long.

"Play the song please?" I asked Hawk with a smirk.

Jason smiled and held up the lyrics.

Soon music began playing and the familiar sense of a whole, was beginning to buzz inside me.

**Oh, It's Gonna be a big Night**

**We're gonna have a good time**

**It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night**

'Jason's' voice lead them all through the beginning sounding exactly the same. Confident

It was then Carlos began singing his part, smiling all the while.

**1,2,3 all my boys and girls**

**We gonna party like it's the end of the world**

**Let's get it started, started, started, woah, oh**

**Waitin' all week and it's Friday night**

**We gonna get dressed up**

**For the time of our lives**

**Let's get it started, started, started**

I then began my part. I looked to Jason for any indication of familiarity or happiness. But all I found was confusion and…fear?

'**Cause I've been feeling down, down, down**

**I need a pick me up round, round, round**

**I wanna spin it up loud, loud, loud**

**DJ take me away**

'Jason' then sang the chorus with a strong voice again, but his face held confusion and curiosity. This was not how I planned for this to go.

**Oh, It's gonna be a big night**

**We're gonna have a good time**

**It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night**

**It's been a long week**

**Been working over time**

**I need a hot beat**

**To get this party right**

**I'm on another level**

**Turn up the music treble**

**Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up**

'**Cause I've been feeling down, down, down**

**I need a pick me up round, round, round**

**I wanna spin it up loud, loud, loud**

**DJ take me away**

**Oh, It's gonna be a big night**

**We're gonna have a good time**

**It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night**

**Oh, It's gonna be a big night**

**We're gonna have a good time**

**It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night**

**1,2,3 call your boys and girls**

**We gonna party like it's the end of the world**

**let's get it started, started, started, started, started**

**Let's go**

**1,2,3 call your boys and girls**

**We gonna party like it's the end of the world**

**let's get it started, started, started**

**It's Gonna be a big night**

**Oh, It's gonna be a big night**

**We're gonna have a good time**

**It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night**

**Oh, It's gonna be a big night**

**We're gonna have a good time**

**It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night**

We finished strongly and we all looked to 'Jason' for any sign of happiness, familiarity, relief?

"Jason," James started, but as soon as he reached a shoulder 'Jason' bolted out of the booth and out of the recording room as fast as we could. We all let out large sighs.

I looked up to Hawk who seemed to be smirking at me.

* * *

**SO... what do you think! :D **

**Should I do singel POV. more often? Does anyone get Logan more? What do you think Jason (Kendall) will do? Have you heard Kendalls cover to A-Team? It's amazing check it out :D **

**Did anyone missed me? :D**

**Review and tell me wat you think :D If you have a question Leave a review Or send me a PM. :D**

**For all those slash reader, check put Peace Pheonix storys, It's in the Percy Jackson fandom but her stories are great. :D**

**Review 124 Will get a shoutout and will get the next chapter dedicated to them :D So review, review, review. Dot forget to add to Follow and favorites if you like this story, Please :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A Twisted Fate chapter 12**

**Here is the next chapter! :D**

**So I didn't get a 124 reviewer because I didn't give it enough time. So the deal still stands. :)**

**For those who liked a single POV. Here is kendalls thoughts. :D But later you'll see It goes back to how it use to be, for those who don't like it too much.**

* * *

Jason's POV. ( I'll try not to do this all the time)

I ran out of the room leaving behind the three disappointed boys and a smirking Uncle Hawk? I couldn't deal with this right now, I'm so confused. I got out of the room running through studio not really knowing where to go. I have been there before but I could feel tears forming in my eyes, making everything look fuzzy and blurry. Hardly being able to recognize anything I ran in to the wall hitting my head.

That sent a crippling headache pounding through my skull. Tears were now pouring down my face. I fell to the ground holding my head.

It hurt.

But it was the images that made it hurt, the flashes of _memories_?

I keep on seeing images of a pretty red-head woman and a small brunet girl, who keeps yelling 'Kendall! Kendall!'...and they were both smiling at me.

Three boys cladded in hockey gear smiling at me and saying, you ready to go play some hockey Kendall?" The tall brunet, who looked like James asked.

"Yeah, before Gustavo or Kelly find out we skipped work today."A small Latino, who resembled Carlos rolled his eyes.

"Well, we shouldn't have in the first place!" a short brunet who resembled Logan shouted with worry.

Then an image of a raging large man and a petite African-American woman entered my mind.

Then images of a tall curly haired brunet slapping me, then a hippie-looking guy with a guitar, then images of a small red-headed boy screaming, "Hide Me!" before running off.

One of the final images was of a blonde girl a little shorter than me, big brown eyes and a pearly white smile."Ready for our picnic date Kendall?" she seemed to ask me.

Finally I saw Carlos, James and Logan singing an unfamiliar song, a blur of a person was standing next on the end, singing along. The person became clearer and clearer until- Each image was sending pain to my skull, the headache increasing.

I tried blocking out the flashes of images going through my head. No names coming to me or to who any of these people were or how they are related to me in any way. It was so frustrating I wanted to scream.

Who were these people?! They all looked _so_ familiar but who were they?

I must be going crazy. That's gotta be it!

I got up, ignoring the pain in my head. I need to get away, I just need to.

I heard my name being called from down the hall. NO, NO. They can't find me, I'm going crazy.

I tried to run again getting away from the voices, they were getting fainter and fainter. My panting and own racing heart beat invaded my hearing making it impossible to hear. But it was comforting in a way, I guess, I'm not alone.

I stopped as I rounded a corner and crouched down to the ground, trying to steady my breathing.

I was sobbing now, my hand up to my mouth trying to block out the sound. I don't want to be found, leave me alone! I yelled mentally. I tried to yell but was interrupted by my own sob.

Why? I don't want these people in my head, I want them gone. They…they can't be anyone I know? I-I have my parents and- and they love me they _wouldn't_ lie to me.

_Right?_

Get a hold of yourself Jason, get a hold of yourself. Ignore it, I'm going crazy, I could get help. I just need to get a hold of myself.

It wasn't working, the confusion and pain was _so_ hard to ignore. That made me sob harder.

What am I going to do? I was desperate to know. I don't want to remember right now, I like my life, I'm not... _Kendall._

Where did that come from?

My name is Jason? Right?

Jason! I lived in Florida and have my mom and dad. We moved to California a few days ago. I also... That's it. That's because of the accident but I know they_ are_ my parents. Right?

Authors POV. ( Going back to the normal)

The three BTR boys ran after 'Jason' worried about him. He had just run out of the room, leaving no room for explanation, they need to convince him, Jason _is _Kendall.

They called his name trying to get him to answer, nothing was heard but a hysterical sob. They followed the sound. Feet pounding on the ground as they followed it. Only to be met to a heartbreaking scene. 'Jason' was on the ground, clutching his head in his hands. He was crying completely ignoring their presence, or maybe he just didn't know they were there.

The boys looked at each other, they need to help him, _then_ convince him.

Carlos was the first to step up from his frozen spot and sat next to Jason putting his arms around him. He squirmed around trying to get out of his hold, Carlos was surprised by the reaction, but Jason gave up when he figured Carlos wasn't letting go. Jason went completely limp in his hold and curled up next to him.

He felt pity for the crying boy, but also complete sadness. He misses Kendall and really didn't like this overly happy Jason but it was worse to see his missing best friend_, of 2 years_, on the ground crying.

They never, _ever_ saw Kendall cry. Then again, Jason didn't know he was Kendall.

"You'll be ok, we're here for you buddy. And we'll _never_ leave you again." Carlos murmured trying to calm down Jason. He was met by an unrecognizable answer.

By then, both James and Logan had moved out and placed them self around Jason giving his limp body a hug trying to comfort him.

They stayed there for a while no words said, they just held each other. Silence overcoming only Jason's sobs being heard.

Finally Jason started calming down, his loud breathing echoing through the picture decorated blue walls, his crying finally stopped.

He looked up and gave them a confused look. Why would they stay with him? They didn't know him. Well for like a few days…but still?

"Jason," Carlos softly yet sternly making Jason look at him directly. "You're name isn't Jason."

Logan glared at him, 'Not now!' he thought. He was completely ignored by Carlos.

"W-what?"

"You're name….is Kendal." Carlos said with confidence smiling down at him like that was all that was needed to convince the confused boy.

"N-no. M-my name is _Jason_." He looked so scared, his lower lip trembling as he tried to convince both Carlos and himself.

"Remember that you said you forgot everything when you had a lacrosse accident?" James joined in putting a comforting hand on Jason shoulder.

Logan sighed, 'Why not now?', he thought sarcastically.

Jason nodded

"Yeah, they lied, you aren't Jason. You don't even play lacrosse, it was Hawk's fault. He wanted to ruin us, he wanted to tear us apart." Logan too looked like he was going to start crying, "He caused your accident and had some people kidnap you. He took you away from us, your family. You have to believe me." He was looking at Jason pleadingly.

"I-I have never seen any of you before, none of you look familiar," Jason answered them looking down at the ground trying to not look at Logan's tiered and defeated gaze.

"Jason," James said in a stern voice making Jason look at him. "Look at me in the eyes and tell me you don't know who I am."

"I-I..." Jason couldn't do it, his eyes filled with tears as he tried to say those words.

"Ken-" Carlos was interrupted by loud clapping. All four heads snapped up to see an amused Hawk smirking. He was leaning up against the wall enjoying the show. James scowled. Logan placed a hand on James' shoulder to keep him from jumping on Hawk.

"Do you really believe these three idiots?" Hawk snickered, "_They_ were the ones that caused it, _they _made you forget. Why do you think they look so familiar? It's _them. _You were about to win…when they smashed into you. "

"What!" James screamed in rage. "That's a lie!" Now he wants to put the blame on them? That son of a...

"You can't believe him!" Carlos cried out. "It's his fault! Your_ Uncle Hawk_ is an evil man and your arch nemesis. He has tried to ruin us before, why wouldn't he do it again?"

"Jason…" Hawk started.

"Don't call him that!" James screamed. "You know for a fact, that is not his name."

Hawk ignored him, smirking

"You've known me your whole life! Even if you don't remember most of it. You've had some great times with your Uncle Hawk I would never in a million years lie to you." Hawk tried to keep a straight face, but let a smile smirk slip through as he saw how angry the 3 boys were getting.

Logan stood silent not being able to say anything, he growled, trying to calm himself. He may be small but that doesn't mean he can't cause any damage. He was going to plan on tackling Hawk, completely forgetting any of those stupid laws that would probably get him in trouble with the law. He was done, Hawk doesn't run his world, His life has been played with for the past couple of years and he is _done_.

He was ready to do something but was knocked down by Carlos, "Don't!" He barked out. He sounded strong and confident but he was crying.

They all looked at Jason for an answer, who hadn't spoken up in the argument.

"I-I..."

* * *

**Clifhanger! :D**

**So what do you think, Jason will say? What do you think of my atemp at Angst? Do you like my crazy Logan at the end? Will I stop asking quetions? Probably not :D**

**So what do you think, leave a review and tell me what do you think**

**Review, add to Favorites and follow, :D**

**Remember the deal stands the 124th reviewer get a shout out. :D But lets try to get 12 reviews! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A Twisted Fate chapter 13**

**I got my 124th reviewer and it is, drum roll... **_CocoaGators_**!**

**This chapter is dedicated to you. I hope you like it :D Sorry about not being able to eat the Tacos :P I just love tacos, lol. Sorry about the spelling too, I'm not always the best at spelling without spell check I would be ruined and sometimes I miss some. To avoid any confusion, just write down on what you are confused about on a review cuz you can't send me a PM, and I'll answer then on the next chapter. :D**

**That goes for everyone :D Send me a Review if you are confused and can't send me a PM I'll try to answer it on the next chapter.**

**Ok, for this chapter remember, Tom is Jason's (Kendall's) Fake parent. Or is he? Hint, hint. lol**

* * *

"I-I..." Jason looks at all of them his expression pained. "I think you guys need to leave, I-I'm sorry. I'm not Kendall, I can't be." His voice is small and tears still stained his pale cheeks.

"Ok." James sad voice brought a wicked grin to Hawks face, which he returned with a glare.

"I'm going to convince you Kendall no matter what; I will get back at you Hawk! If it is the last thing I do, I will get back at you." Logan growled under his breath. No one heard his threat other thank Hawk. He sent a challenging glare to him before stalking out of Hawk studios.

"Bye, Jason." Carlos defeated voice brought Jason's gaze to the ground. He wouldn't dare look up, he just couldn't.

Both James and Carlos turned and followed the way Logan just when through. They both turned and looked at the awkward Jason standing next to a smirking Hawk.

Once gone the Hawk studios was submerged in silence. No one around the place, almost like it was completely abandoned. You could drop a pin and you could hear the fall echo through the room.

Jason stood of to the side looking like a small child caught doing something wrong, "I'm sorry Uncle Hawk."

"This better not happen again," He barked out before walking back to his office and on his big leather chair. Hawk looked up at Jason's sad gaze and got up and gave him a hug. "It's ok now. You can trust me. I'm your Uncle Hawk." He said soon breaking the hug and sitting back down. Jason sat on one of the couches.

That smirk still attached to his Uncle's face was making Jason feel tense and unsafe, but he needed to ask. He knew it wasn't the time but he was curious.

"Have I ever seen them before, Carlos, James and Logan?" Jason was met by an intense glare but he wasn't going to back out. It was now or never, he wouldn't have the courage to bring it up again. "Like maybe as a small, kid?"

"No. But they were the one's that caused your accident." Hawks answer was sharp, leaving no space for other questions.

"But they are so familiar. I met them before, like in a different way." Jason's curious gaze met up to Hawk's dark eyes. "Did I have a girlfriend or a best before we moved, because I keep on seeing this sweet blond girl in my head."

"No, not that I know of Jason." Hawk was becoming tense in his seat. He was sitting up on his seat neck slouching back in a relaxed kinda way. All the confidence in his face replaced by a unreadable expression.

"What about all my friends before we left California? Did I have three friends that loved to play Hockey?" Jason asked thinking back to the three boys that were wearing Hockey equipment.

"Jason you have never played hockey!" hawk stood up his teeth grinding, he was becoming angrier by each question.

Kendall was remembering, that wasn't the plan! He was supposed to break BTR. He didn't care who he took from BTR, but then he met Tom. Kendall's 'father'. The blond man had insisted it had to be Kendall. He had met him in jail, they really just ignored each other.

Hawk stayed away from the psychotic blond man, he may seem nice but the man was a great actor. He was sadistic and remorseless. He didn't give up, he would kill you in a second if he didn't get what he wanted. It wasn't until Hawk was almost released, that Tom had heard one of his plans.

He had threatened Hawk that if he wasn't in, he would kill him. They had planned it all out, thinking of a perfect way to destroy BTR. The man was ruthless and cold hearted, Hawk loved it. Tom planned it all really but he had stepped back and let Hawk take over.

Tom had married a rich woman he knew before he was sentenced to jail. Though he never bothered to ask why the, blue eyed man why he was sentenced to jail. All he knew was that he had been there for years, each year making him more bitter and angry.

He never questioned it though, he was getting revenge on BTR. They sent him to jail _twice_. They had ruined his career. He was going to get back at them, it was their fault.

"What about a pretty small brunet girl and a red-headed woman, I don't know who they are but I keep seeing flashes of them. They seemed…happy to see me, they looked like me. Uncle… I think I'm getting my memory back." Jason said slowly letting that sink in.

When his Uncle didn't answer he asked another question.

"Are they family, or were James, Logan and Carlos right?" Jason said getting angry, the feeling of this not being right returned. He hadn't gotten it in so long. but standing there with an angry Uncle Hawk sent a spark of unknown hatred towards him.

That fire in his eyes is back but still innocence rested behind those big green eyes. He didn't remember everything yet.

"Why would I lie to you Jason?" Hawks expressionless face transformed into a big smile that held no joy. He stood up and grabbed Jason thin arm before dragging him out of the room.

"Uncle Hawk where are we going?" He tried to shake his arm out of his tight hold but was unsuccessful. His grip has like iron, it was unbreakable.

"Oh nowhere, Why don't we go for a walk Jason, maybe talk about our plans for your record deal?" Hawk looked like that was the last thing he was going to do. His nose flared all the control he had and patience disappeared when he figure the plan wasn't working. Nothing was going as planned.

"But I-I don't want. I want to go home with my mom. Let me go." He started freaking out, he shouldn't have told him he was getting his memory. Jason would have thought he would have been happy.

"You'll meet up with them later. Why don't we walk over here?" Hawk dragged him further away from the entrance and dragged him further into the studio. He never knew it was this big, he knew it had a couple of floors but he never would have thought it would seem endless.

"Ok." Jason looked up at him with wide eyes which were met by dark ones before he looked down on the floor and followed.

He was suddenly afraid of the man he called Uncle. He knows of the man who listed to his love of music, not the one who is radiating anger.

"Stay." Hawk commanded as he let go of him. He grabbed a small key from his pocket and opened the gray door.

Once he was done, he grabbed his arm and dragged him through the stairs that went downwards. It became dark as he walked lower and lower, Jason could barely see where he is going only being led by Hawk.

It was becoming colder; cob web's littered the walls. They were going to the basement.

But why?

"Uncle Hawk?" Jason's usually happy is now small and tiny.

"Shut up you brat!" Hawk yelled in his face. "You have to ruin everything, don't you? Now listen to me, you are going to stay down here."

The room was small and dirty, no windows or furniture other than a bed on the side of the room a sink and toilet. It was like a prison! Jason's eyes widened.

"No, no I want to go home. Take me home Uncle Hawk!" Jason begged trying to run back up the stairs.

"Oh, no. You think you could get away that easily?" Hawk smirked and pushed Jason down to the floor and turned away.

"I thought I had everything planned. And it went so smoothly for the longest time. But then you had to sing with them! You ruin everything! But, I guess that's why Tom picked you."

"You, are no Uncle of mine!" Jason shouted right before the door closed, shrouding him in darkness once again.

* * *

**Why do you think Tom was in Jail? Or why he insisted of it being Kendall? Biggest one is why would he want to help Hawk at all? What will become of Jason after all the betrayal and confusion? Lots of questions! :D**

**Sorry if you didn't like it but still review! :D Add to Favorites and Follow. **

**Warning, there will be Angst and Hurt/Comfort later for all you lovers of that. I'll miss happy-go-lucky Kendall for a while..**

**Follow, Favorite, Review!**

**Lets try to get 12 reviews for this chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A Twisted Fate Chapter 14**

**Here Is chapter 14! I'm sorry about taking some time, I have been super tired Cuz I have volleyball tryout all week and they are 3 hours long :9**

**It's really simple, lots of dialouge..maybe, I'm working on it.**

**I also would like to Dedicate this chapter too... Winterschild =) You are the best! You have been supporting all my stories from the start. I just wanted to say think you for all the support. Also I WILL GET MY CANDY! :P Some day cuz no hope in this chapter.**

**Also Jason=Kendall. I might start referring to him as Kendall soon, Even after all these chapters I still feel like typing Kendall**

* * *

"Logan wait up!" James called after the angry brunet boy.

"What?" Logan called back angrily, stopping but not making a move to walk to where James and Carlos were.

"What are we going to do?" asked Carlos once he caught up to Logan.

"I don't know." Logan sat on the ground, holding his head. "I don't know what Hawk intends to do. He isn't smart enough to plan this, he isn't patient or careful. I must have under-estimated him, ok." Logan sure was angry but most of all he was confused

However, he did speak what was on everyone's mind.

How could Hawk plan something like that? Sneaky and manipulative wasn't his style.

This plan couldn't be Hawk's. Sure he tried to destroy them, and all but he wasn't this good. Or was he?

"You're right..." James trailed of trying to put it all together. "Ok, so Kendall has been missing about 2 years."

James and Carlos joined Logan on the ground.

"Yes we all know this James." Carlos frustrated tone was ignored by James.

"He has these 2 people who are faking that they are his parents," James continued. "But why would they want to help Hawk, why would they want to help such a psychopath?"

"Yes..." Logan muttered, finally getting it. "We need to figure out his plan. Ok, He has no memory at all."

"Though it seems like he is starting to remember." Carlos added slowly getting angry, nothing clicks, it doesn't make sense.

"Ok so maybe he wants to make Kendall famous and become rich blah, blah, blah." James said trying to think of the answer.

"But he could have done that right away. He wouldn't have waited 2 years or would have had Kendall stay with his fake parents. That's what doesn't make sense, why did these people help Hawk?" Carlos contradicted him.

They all thought for a while thinking of any possibilities, not many coming to them.

"I've never seen Mrs. Mc- Veronica in my life." Logan thought out loud trying to recall a blond woman in his memory.

He didn't succeed. He can't recall anyone who looks like her in any kind of way in his life. The only mother he's ever known Kendall to have is Mamma Knight! And he surely isn't an only child, what about Katie?

"Me neither." Carlos leaned forward trying to concentrate. Now that he thinks about it, it must look weird. Three teens; well more like young adults, sitting on the ground, for what seems to be no apparent reason. Concentrate Carlos, concentrate. "M'kay so what about Tom, Jason's dad, doesn't he look familiar."

Now that they all think about it, the stocky blond haired man does spark a feel of familiarity.

"Yeah, but I can't think of anyone!" James screamed out and hit his fist against the concrete.

He was tired of being confused, he wanted answers, now. He couldn't even figure out that Jason was Kendall. How could he have not noticed one of the most important people in his life, was the brown haired boy?

"We will figure it out." Logan assured trying to sooth his angry hazel eyed friend.

"But what if we can't?" James protested, "Neither you or me would have noticed Jason was Kendall. If it wasn't for Carlos we would have never noticed and would have gone with our life completely missing the chance to save our best friend."

"I-I know." Logan looked down to the floor suddenly feeling ashamed.

Carlos hugged the slightly bigger boy trying to comfort him, "It's not your fault." He looked at Logan with large brown eyes, with small innocence still left in him made, Logan smile. No matter how Carlos may act, that naïve look will never disappear. Even with everything going around.

"Let's just try to figure out, why Tom looks familiar." Logan moved away from Carlos, trying to concentrate. Acting all sad and stuff won't get no one anywhere.

"Umm... Ok." Carlos hesitated not wanting his friend to hold back any of his feelings.

"So he looks familiar," James added awkwardly, he was siting of to the side looking away from Carlos and Logan not really wanting to get into how he feels. Right now they need to make a plan. But first figure out why nothing seems to make sense!

"Maybe his face, have you noticed he _actually_ looks like Kendall?" Logan thought out loud thinking of the same jaw and blond hair they both had.

"Um... Yeah. Same hair and face shape. But that could be a coincidence."

"Nothing seems to be_just _acoincidence James."

"But- but…. that couldn't be…. Mr. Knight?" Carlos eyes widened.

"Maybe, but we haven't seen him since we were 6, Carlos. How could it be him?" Logan hoped and begged it wasn't him.

None of them knew why Mr. Knight left; well none of them were really sure if he even left. Just one day he was gone and never came back.

They knew it was something bad but not very sure. They just knew Kendall was really afraid of his father when they were little.

"Oh this isn't good." James shook his head, "Not at all."

"We need to ask Mamma Knight what happened to him." Logan insisted before coming to conclusions but every idea coming to him didn't have a pretty ending.

Carlos stood up from the ground and pulled a black iPhone from his pocket and scrolled through his contacts.

"Carlos what are you doing?" Logan frowned as he too stood up only leaving James on the ground.

"I'm calling my Papi, we are going to need his help." Carlos smiled, a big smile one he hasn't used in a long time.

* * *

Jason sat on the edge of the small dingy bed that was placed in the furthest corner of the room. He looked around the room and found nothing, No way out.

He stared up at the ceiling and sighed, he was so bored.

He has been sitting on the dark room for hours. He was hungry and _angry_. How could, Hawk, Oh yeah he wasn't kidding when he said he was no longer his Uncle.

He was hurt, how can he do this to him, he left him here. He didn't do anything; well nothing he can think of right now. Jason trusted Hawk, he defended him and now he was sitting on the basement with no way out, all thanks to that dreadful man he once called, 'Uncle.'

His lower lip trembled as he remembered the betrayal of his Unc- Hawk.

He has tried to knock on the door, he had spent at least 2 hours yelling and pounding on the door for help until his voice went out. There was no one in the studio; it was empty when he got locked down there.

It must be late by now, that thought hit him like a ton of bricks, he was stuck here till morning or maybe even days.

He tried searching for food too, nothing at all. The hunger was bugging him, he imagined eating a pizza, and oh how he would kill for one now. If only he could figure out why he was down here, he needed to get out.

He felt tears threaten to fall but pushed them back. He didn't want to be here, he wanted to leave.

Jason curled up on the hard dirty bed and tried to get some sleep. It's late and he is tired. 'I need sleep.' Jason thought to himself.

Most of all he wanted to escape for a while through sleep, make all of this seem like a wonderful dream gone wrong. He wanted to act as if this never happened and everything will go back to normal.

Escape to dream land.

He lay there awake for a while until he was finally taken by sleep.

His dream was interrupted when he heard the door slammed opened then slammed shut. He jumped up awake his thoughts running wild.

Someone found him! Grinning at the thought he sat up and waited till the person got down

Heavy footsteps echoed through the quiet room as the person went down the steps.

Dread built up in Jason's stomach, any sleepiness vanished. He tried to call out but nothing came out, his voice still gone.

He looked at the shape that just came down the stairs. It was dark and could only see the outline of a tall manly figure that was standing at the base of the steps that lead him to freedom.

"It's been so long since we _talked_, Kendall." It was the voice of his father, he jumped up with happiness at the sound of his dad but stopped immediately when he heard the name Kendall. Then thought of what he had just said.

Oh no, this couldn't be good

* * *

**What did you all think! :D **

**Are all of you excited for the return of Papi?=) Oh s*** What do you all think Kendall's dad will do? O.O Must be nothing pretty. should I work on my dialogue more or just stick to the thoughts? Was it a little dragged out? Should I give Kendall (Jason) some hope.**

**Are you all excited for Kendall Angst? I sure am. Sorry about not adding too much on this chapter. **

**Next chapter... well I'm not sure. Even I don't know what will be next O.O Thats bad... Hehe **

**Thank you for all the reviews! :D Lets try to get 13 Reviews for the next one! =)**

**Review, **

**Follow**

**Favorite**

**=)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**I'm sooooo sorry for the long update :( I had it done 4 days ago but My beta was busy and couldn't get to it :P But I'm back and not dead =)**

**Well I hope someone likes it, And not to much Angst this chapter but the next will be compleat Kendall angst! :D**

* * *

They sat in the living room in silence. Each glancing at each other every so often.

Logan, Carlos and James all sat on the large brown couch waiting anxiously. Logan chewing on his nails, Carlos looking at his phone every few seconds waiting for his dads call and James just keeps on looking from side to side as if expecting something to come and scare him.

Katie and Mrs. Knight were on the opposite couch looking anxiously at the boys ant at each other.

"So, Carlos when is your dad coming?" Mama Knight asked the small Latino.

"He said he will be here sometime today." Carlos responded,

"Ok, more importantly, would any of you like to explain what's been going on? One day you guys are all fine, the next you're all mad at each other, then the next, completely nervous and fine with each other. Now Mr. Garcia is coming for a visit? What is wrong boys? You know you can tell me." Mrs. Knight pleaded, she hated that they were keeping things from her.

They all knew they could trust her but none wanted to say, that's what worried her.

All of them stayed silent.

"Come on guy's!" Katie whined. "How come I never get to know things?"

"Well..." James hesitated, He knew he shouldn't but for some reason he didn't want to tell them. If they wanted to know what happened to Kendall's dad they will have to tell Mrs. Knight about everything. So why not tell?

But before he could respond Carlos busted out with the story.

"Jason the new neighbor is Kendall. I know it sounds like we're crazy but it's true. He looks just like him. He has no memories and then there are these crazy people who are acting like his parents.

Then Hawk is his 'Uncle', weird right? Well it's all weird he is all happy-go-luck and really innocent, Kendall is nothing like that. Then he looks different but it's still him. He wanted to do a record deal with us and then he had a break down while we were singing. He was getting his memory back isn't that great but Hawk said it was our fault. He lies that evil man is.. is.. evil." Carlos took a deep breath and looked at confused Ms. Knight.

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked, "Even I didn't get what you said."

Carlos opened his mouth ready to 'explain' everything again but was cut off by Logan.

"Ok, the neighbor, Jason, is Kendall. He looks and acts different, but it's him. So Hawk is behind it, he has these 2 people who are acting like his parent's. We think Tom is Mr. Knight." Mama Knight's eyes widened in horror. "He doesn't think anything is wrong because he has amnesia and can't remember anything.

But he is remembering. When he had dinner with him, Hawk came in and asked if he wanted a record deal but he insisted we go with him. So we went. I didn't believe it was him but when I heard him sing I knew it was Kendall. Then we sang together but it seemed like he was remembering and had freaked out.

We tried to make him believe us but Hawk said it was our fault. Kendall, or 'Jason' asked us to leave. I don't think he believed us but on the way back we tried to figure out and then Tom, Jason - Kendall's fake parent may not be so fake."

"Oh my." Ms. Knight had tears rolling down her checked a sod left her mouth. Her baby was found but everything was wrong. "But-" She was cut off by the door bell ringing.

Carlos jumped out of his seat and ran to the door. He stood in front to of it and opened the door to reveal a smiling Mr. Garcia

"Papi!" Carlos yelled and gave him a big hug. He may be 18 but he still missed his dad.

"Son!" He ruffled his hair before letting go of his son. "What's wrong my boy?" He had noticed the tired and worried expression his son held.

"Well-" Carlos started

"Carlos, bring Mr. Garcia over here and we will talk." Mrs. Knight yelled from the living room here voice holding sadness and worry.

"Ok!" Carlos called back, "Come Papi." He led his frowning father to where everyone was sitting in silence.

"Hello, Mrs. Knight, Katie." He greeted the grief stricken Mama Knight. "Hello Boys." He nodded to both boys who were sitting next to each other on the couch.

"Ok, son what is the problem?" Carlos Papi asked in worry.

"Well-"

"I'll explain Carlos." James interrupted him before explaining what Logan had just told Mrs. Knight.

Once done Mr. Garcia's tanned face had turned pale, his expression unreadable.

"Dad?" Carlos got up from his seat next to James and went and sat next to his father.

"Yeah..." Papi trailed off as he tried to get his head around what he was just told.

"Mama Knight and Mr. Gar-"

"Call me Papi, I don't mind."

"Papi," Logan said unsure. Sure he had know the man almost his whole life but still wasn't too sure of calling him Papi. "We need to know what happened to Mr. Knight."

Mr. Garcia shared a worried glance with Mrs. Knight. She looked beside her at Katie, her eyes also, big with curiosity. She then cleared her throat.

"My husband was a terrible man. He was a monster!" Ms. Knight yelled in anger, "My poor baby, Oh my baby. He was so miserable. He used to hit him till he couldn't walk, oh how sorry I was." Ms. Knight sobbed out.

All of their eyes got wide while Logan tried to calm Mrs. Knight.

"He was abused and I didn't know, I had no idea. He wouldn't tell me anything, he was so quiet and scared. He was just a baby, only 6. And I had just had Katie. Why would anyone do that a child?" Ms. Knight continued

"Dad did you know this?" Carlos turned to his dad who was staring off, hearing Mrs. Knight's vague explanation.

"Yes...

FLASH BACK

_Blue and red lights filled the living room. Police surrounded the place._

_"Kendall!" One of the police called out for the missing boy._

_"Kendall, son come out!" Mr. Garcia called out to the blond-haired child._

_Only a small whimper was heard, they all followed the sound only to be greeted by a very sacred blond boy._

_A small 6-year-old blond-haired boy hid behind the couch. He was curled in to himself, his knees up to his face. Cuts and bruises covered his small body. Kendall looked so scared of them, as they all towered over the boy hiding next to the couch._

_One of the police man standing next to Mr. Garcia took a step forward trying to approach the boy._

_That wasn't a good idea._

_Kendall cried out in fear and clawed at his sides trying to get away._

_"Get away, pwease. I'll be a good boy. Don't Huwt me. Pwease." Kendall keep on yelling at them to get away. His high pitched baby like voice crying out in fear made their hearts break._

_"I'll get him." Mr. Garcia told the other men standing next to him. They nodded and walked away leaving a fearful Kendall and sad Mr. Garcia._

_"Come on Kendall." Cued Mr. Garcia. Coming closer slowly trying to not scare the boy. "I won't hurt you."_

_Kendall just whimpered in fear but made no attempt of moving away from the older Latino._

_"See?" He puts out his arms only to make Kendall cringe. "Come on son, I need you to trust me."_

_Nothing happened at first Kendall stayed in the same fetal position he was in, but slowly moved. He scooted his small body over trying to make space for the much larger man, and patted the space next to him before curling into himself again._

_Mr. Garcia moved and sat next to the sacred boy making sure of not touching him. They just sat there in silence only a small sob coming from the green-eyed boy ever so often._

_"I don't want to see my dad, please don't tell him, he huwts me. It huwts so bad." Kendall cried out cradling his small arms._

_"You will never see that man again, ok. I'll make sure of that." Mr. Garcia promised if that was the last thing he does he will keep that small child protected and out of harm._

_"Really?" Kendall asked looking up, showing his frail and badly bruised, tear-stained face._

_"I promise."_

_"Pwomis." Kendall moved over and hugged Mr. Garcia with his small arms._

_"Come on." Mr. Garcia stood up but Kendall just sat there looking at the ground tears staining his cheeks._

_"I can't, it huwts." The green-eyed boy sat there in shame. He wished he could move but waves of pain hit him every time._

_"It's ok." The Latino assured, before leaning down and picking up the skinny blond 6 year-old._

When the story was finished there was a silence that seemed almost deadly.

Katie and the boys sat there with wide eyes and scared expressions.

How could Kendall never tell them? They agreed with Mr. Garcia that Tom should never come or have come in contact with Kendall ever again.

But the question now is….where is Tom?

* * *

**Dun dun dun... Will they find Kendall before anything too bad happens too him? No one will kill me for the long update... right? So do you all want Lots of Kendall angst or more how the boys figure things out? So what did you all think =)? Suck huh, sadly not my best writing :P**

**Thank you for all the reviews! Lets try to get 14 on this chapter. Tell me what you think even if you hate it.**

**Review**

**Follow**

**Favorite =)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A Twisted Fate ch 16**

**Well here is Chapter 16 and tons of Angst as all you asked :D Haha I know Lisa will be very, very happy and angry at me by the end of this chapter ;D CocoaGators You make a good point. I usually just think of something that makes the story go and become more interesting :D Plus I'm not very logical at times :P I did mean scared, sorry bout that. **

**I hope you all like this chapter! I even scared myself. Jk Hopefully my Angst isn't the worst. I've never written angst for real.**

**Before I forget about half way I start calling Jason. Kendall :D I'm tiered of writing Jason instead of Kendall :P**

* * *

"What do you mean?" Jason stuttered, his voice hoarse but finally coming back, as his father called him Kendall.

"Oh Kendall, we're going to have some fun, just like the old days!" The blond hair man continued as if Jason never spoke.

"But my names J-Jason." Jason said it more as a question. He looked unsure and uncomfortable, he kept on shifting in his seat but finally decided to pull his knees up to himself.

"Oh but that is where you are wrong, son. You _are_ named Kendall, stupid name if you ask me. But your slut of a mother insisted on calling you Kendall. Girly name for a wimpy little boy aren't I right?" Tom mocked as he walked in front of a stiff and pale Jason. He scowled down at him as if he was trash.

"My mom isn't a slut!" Jason said indignantly, "How can you say that she is the best. You should know! You married her and had me!"

"Ha! You _still_ think Veronica is your mother? How sweet. No your mother is not here. Don't you remember?" Tom snickered, but rage built behind his now pale and cold green eyes. He must have been wearing contacts earlier but now they were a perfect match to Jason.

But the warmth in them that Jason's had, gone all happiness replaced my hate and anger that could burn threw you and haunt you for life.

"N-no." Jason lied. He saw small flashes of a pretty red-head who looked at him lovingly.

"Don't lie to me Kendall." The well built man looked at him in anger, It was radiating off him in waves. "It's all your idiot friends fault. It didn't go as planned, sadly now you have to suffer for it."

Now he was grinning, a creep sadistic expression filled his eyes. He no longer looked angry but a look of pure joy crossed over him as come closer to the curled up green eyed boy.

"Daddy, please." Jason whimpered as the man came closer.

"Yes my little boy." Tom mocked as he took the belt of his jean. "What are you doing?" He backed up trying to get away from the older man but it was useless. That small movement seamed to spark a flame of anger because the next thing he knew a punch came flying to his face.

"Never cower, I don't want a wimp of a son, but that is what you are you are. You are useless." He grinned as Jason pulled his arms up to his face as he threw another punch.

"S-stop daddy. Stop!" Jason cried out as tears started to fill in his large and spacious green eyes.

"S-stop!" Tom mocked his son as he pulled his thin body up and threw it to the floor. "Oh it's been so long. Do you know how difficult it is to keep myself from doing this. After all those years in prison. Then finally coming back and seeing trying to act like you are actually worth something."

"Stop!" Jason yelled as his father kicked him in the stomach making him double over trying to catch his breath, bruises surely shaped like a foot would appear within seconds. Pain slashed threw him like a knife, he tried to breath in but couldn't as he started to cough from the lack of air.

"Oh how much fun I'm going to have with you." Tom pulled him up again from the floor before slamming him against the wall. Jason squirmed as he tried to get away from his tight hold.

"No!" he cried out in fear as the man punched him, sending a shock of waves as images of memory flooded threw him. All of them he felt defining fear for the towering man that stood over him.

"Shut up!" Tom yelled as he slapped Jason who flinched away but wasn't fast enough. He reserved a full smack to the face that echoed through the room. His tried to raise his pale hand up to his abused cheek but was stopped when his father grabbed both his hands and pinned them over his head.

"You and your pretty little face, it hasn't changed at all Kendall." Tom breathed in his face before leaning back and letting go of Jason.

He crumpled to the ground, his legs giving out. He looked pale, his face twisted by the thought of is dad here in front of him.

He was such an idiot. How could he not remember the man standing in front of him. He thought he would never forget the torture and abuse. Though he did and it turned out so much worse.

How could he, the torture. He felt a wave of grief over whelm him as every single memory came over him. The slamming and being hit with random objects. All the pain and suffering.

Then all the blackness was overcome with color and happiness. The cute blonde girl, the smiling red-head and small brunette and the same boys from his last memory flashed in his head. They were all smiling up at him. He felt truly happy then and there.

Then he finally got audio in his memories but all he heard was.

_"Are you coming Kendall?"_

Kendall...

"Stay away." Kendall screamed clawing at his sides trying to move away from him even though the movement sent knives through his body.

"I know who I am now. I remember! And I remember who you are!" he screamed through tears. "I remember everything now. So just stop it with this stupid game and let me go!" he shouted.

Tom approached him slowly like an animal stocking his pray. His movements were silent as he moved closer and closer to him. He was smiling his eyes wide with excitement as he saw his son move away from him in fear.

"Oh son." he cued as he crouched down to him.

Kendall just whimpered as he tried to move away.

"Stop moving away!" sudden rage filled him as he grabbed Kendall by his hair and slammed his head down to the dirty concrete. Blackness filled his vision for a moment before a socking amount of pain filled his whole body. He tried to think, to move, but all he did was make sluggish movements. Everything looked blurry for a second.

The man standing over him felt like an illusion nothing felt real other than the pain pulsing threw him. That was all he could think about, the pain it filled him until every thought was pain.

He leaned over and clutched his head, as if that was going to make all the pain go away.

"Did you like that?" Tom laughed getting no response from the wide green eyed blond. His eyes were wide, tears freely falling from his glazed over and dilated green eyes.

"Oh so who is being a good boy now?" He smirked down at the boy who clutched his head in pain.

"Now it's time for the fun." he leaned down to Kendall and grabbed his bruised arm and pulled his arms from his head. He pulled him off the ground and tossed him effortlessly onto the bed. That released a cry of pain his beat up blond son.

"Aww such a pretty sound from such a pretty boy." Tom walked over to Kendall and grabbed his face in his hand lifting his bruises covered face. A mark of a hand printed to his face made Tom smile in pleasure.

"You are going to have tons of fun now." Tom grinned like a maniac before moving to get Kendall's shirt of revealing large purple and black bruises. They littered most of his chest, all of them are large more prominent in his pale skin.

Kendall moved around trying to get away but he felt like he was in another world looking at all of what is going on in a movie, everything was surreal.

But he still felt it was wrong he squirmed which made Tom angry. He slammed his fist into his already bruised face before moving to get rope from his pocket. He tied his hands up on to the small bed before giving his a cold smile that he will never forget.

He struggled against his bonds but it was useless, he went limp. Tears spilled from his eyes as he screamed bloody murder before it was muffled by a rag being stuffed in his mouth.

He moved to get to get his own shirt of before moving to the button on Kendall's jeans...

* * *

**CLIFHANGER!**

**Tom didn't just made fun of Kendall's name! -_- Urg... Oh wait I wrote that... Hehe *Hide***

**I bet you all hate me for leaving it there, aren't I evil? ;D So what did you all think of my attempt at angst? Was it bad? Do you all think Tom will take it too far? I seriously think Tom is like bipolar or something. And no You all can't kill me! Hehe :D **

**I need to write the next chapter :D Though again I have no idea what to write... I'll come up with something :D**

**Tell me what you think? Also thank you far all the reviews! The 3rd reviewer will get a shout out :D But lets try to get 15 reviews again! Yay**

**Review **

**Follow **

**Favorite =)**


	17. The Back Story

**The Back Story (Yup, Tom's story, so you all will see why he is the way he is)**

**Agh, I know you all will hate but yurp The back story! I couldn't do it waaaa I just couldn't write the rape part soooo I moved it till later... maybe.**

**Ok so this chapter goes to..._Glee Clue Rock 1251 _My third reviewer. **

**Also I'm so sorry for the long update, My beta has been busy and family and friend issues that it isn't my place to say but yeah give her some slack. And We are both very sorry.**

* * *

He stared at Kendall's pretty face. Oh how he misses his little boy, but hated how he became so soft hearted.

He would have been like him, he guesses. But how he despised it. His innocence and warm eyes, he hated it. How can anyone live and grow up with so much hope? It' all going to be crushed, leaving nothing else but an empty heart.

* * *

**TOMS BACK STORY! XD ( Sorry for torturing you all, hehe It's my job XD)**

_Tom stood up in front of the man large swaying man towering over him. He was drunk again. His green eyes glassy and angry as he looked down at the 10 year old Tom._

_Back then he was so much smaller. His blond hair feathery and thin. His body so much smaller and skinnyer but the same look of fear in his eyes._

_He had anger and pain brewing in them. Years of torture from his drunk father. He still stood straight and tall in front of the large man as he took a hit from his father._

_"Where is your mother, boy!?" The man's voice slurred as he talked. He swayed as he hit the boy in the stomach making him crumple to the dirty ground._

_Tom glared up at him with hate before slowly getting up from the ground. No he wasn't going to show him the satisfaction of him in pain. "You killed her." He stated bluntly. He gritted his teeth as another clumsy but strong hit came directly to his face._

_"Oookkkayy." The man grumbled. "Get me a beer, kid!" He yelled at the small blond boy as he walked away from him and sat on the big shabby couch that stood in front of a large old TV._

_Tom grumbled before walking to the kitchen not really wanting to get punched again._

_He took a beer out of the freezer before turning to walk back and give the man his beer but something caught his eye. A bottle of bleach stood on the side of the room on the further corner where he left it when he was cleaning the floor._

_He was the maid too, he cleaned and cooked for the man he called his father. He did everything and tried to stay afloat, he even tried to work out on the street. He did odd jobs just to get money. Oh how he resented it. He hated it, he hated the man._

_He dealt with the punching and kicking, it made him a man. He was strong, he wasn't weak minded like all the other children. He knew life wasn't rainbows and unicorns, not everything in life was good. Everyone hated each other and no one cared. _

_"I'll get you." Tom growled under his breath as he walked to the sink with the tainted drink on the ground. It was almost empty but enough to kill someone._

_He poured a quarter of the content of the bottle down the drain and filled the rest with bleach._

_"COME HERE!" the man boomed from the other room, rage evident in his tone._

_"Yes father." Tom snapped receiving a slap._

_"Give me the beer!" He yelled before gluing his hazy eyes on the Vv._

_"Her.," Tom handed him the bottle smiling._

_This is for my mother. He thought sourly. His mother may have been an old drunk that only spent her time watching the TV bleakly. But it was the little moments when she came to focus, when he was a small child. The times they would hear the radio when his father wasn't there and danced. She would laugh and hold him up and spin him around._

_She was beautiful then with shiny blond hair and bright smile. It was until she started taking drugs and slowly faded, her concentration never there anymore._

_Those were the good times. _

_Who would've thought, a child would have killed his own father, it was perfect._

_Once his father passed out he came up to him and checked his pulse. There was none, he smiled._

_He grabbed one of the large phones on the small table next to the shabby couch and dialed the hospital._

_"Hello what is your emergency?" The voice on the other line sounded choppy and static echoed ever so often._

_"Help! M-my daddy he-he is just lying there. He w-won't wake up. What is w-wrong with him!" He cried frantically sounding convincing. He sounded like an afraid 10 year old that didn't know what was going on. Oh he was good._

_"What is your address and we will be right over." Tom gave them their address and waited for them to come._

_No one suspected anything, they all thought he did of food poisoning. He acted helpless and scared calling for his dad, yelling at them to bring him back._

_They all looked at him in pity but did nothing to console the grief stricken boy. The keyword was acting though, it was all an act._

_After his father's death nothing got better. There were no longer kicks and punches or days he felt every bone hurt and wished he was dead._

_No it was different, he was lonely. He was angry most of all. It wasn't going better at all. He got sent to an orphanage. He got in fights a lot, no one could beat him, he was small but violent. He would attack kids and hit them with large object, fight until he was pulled away._

_Every one left him alone, no one wanted him. It was until the day he got adopted, it was a nice family with 2 small kids. They were sweet and gave him hugs, it disgusted him. Though he finally started to warm up to them, it was until that day._

_"He had gotten angry at one of the kids, He didn't remember their names._

_They kept on throwing toys at him telling him to play with them with their small squeaky voices. He couldn't take it._

_"SHUT UP!" Tom yelled at the small little 4 year old in front of him begging him to play. Her big brown eyes stared at him in wonder._

_"But I want to pway!" She yelled back at him._

_"Leave me alone." he said in a low voice, all his frustration in it._

_"No!"_

_"Grr!" he jumped up and grabbed her by the front of her light pink dress. He raised his hand to slap her but was stopped when the door was opened and her father charged in and punched him making him fall to the ground._

_He glared back at him and jumped up. His cold green eyes drilled holes in to him before he jumped up and hit him back. The man staggered back before grabbing him by the arm and locking him in the small closet of the room._

_He stayed there for the rest of the day until dark, he lay awake thinking. All the fear of being left again, the pain of the abuse, the loneliness made his bright fear filled eyes fade slightly. It was replaced by a cold menacing light of madness._

_He was taken back to the orphanage, they didn't want him. They said he was a nothing but a pain and he could seriously injure someone. He ignored it, it wasn't worth it._

_The rest of that year nothing was better at all, he got in fights, nothing new. They all hated him, he knew it. They didn't dare say anything, they were all sacred. He could see it in their eyes though, the hate and disgust for him._

_It wasn't until his 12th birthday, he had had enough. He was going to run away. That day he snuck out of the room that held rows of beds all holding sad parentless children._

_The orphanage was not happy place. A blanket of sadness seemed to rest over the place. It was early and cold, not even a smile was seen. All of them slouched and didn't dare look up. They were all hopeful and dreaming that one day someone would save them from this hell hole._

_He knew better though. There was no one to save him, he was lost. A thick wall built over himself, no one could get through him._

_He stayed out for months living off scraps begging for money, anything too eat. It was when he noticed how cruel people really were. Where they could eat anything in the world they couldn't afford to give him a dollar for food._

_He went many day's without eating, the hunger clawing at him. It was begging him to eat anything. He lay there, with not enough strength to move. It was screaming at him to eat anything._

_He dragged his dirty body up and held himself up with the wall. He was in alley, it smelled of trash and urine. Trash littered the ground, old furniture laying all over filled with dirt._

_Nothing edible._

_He searched and found nothing. Not until he found a small cat perched up on the ledge of the wall. He grabbed a rock and hit its head weakly but enough to kill him. He had killed the animal mercilessly._

_That day he had gotten food but it was the day he had lost his innocence._

_He had been locked and tied up against his will._

_That was also the day he had lost it. His eyes were filled with cold anger and pain. No emotion seems to go threw him other than anger and pain. He was a brick wall._

_He was found like that on the ground staring at the wall blankly. They had taken him back to the hell hole again._

_He became violent, demanding. He didn't care who he hurt, he ignored it, he didn't care. It was their fault; he wanted to show them what they made him. He became a monster, and he loved it._

_It was until they had enough, he was becoming too violent ignoring everyone. He had issues._

_They sent him to an asylum._

_There he met Veronica, her parents sent her there. They didn't want her anymore, they thought she was crazy. She saw things differently, he loved her._

_She was beautiful; it was the first time in his life he actually loved. It was different, no hate filled him but the anger and pain still hovered over him like a ghost. She made it better though, they stuck together through everything. But it was until they took her away._

_He lost contact. It killed him, it filled him with emptiness. That just added to his hatered. He truly became an empty shell._

_He didn't do anything other than scream for her, but everyone ignored him and looked at him with pity._

_He needed to find her. But to get out he tried to act normal, act like nothing happened. Like he cared what they all thought._

_Until they let him out._

_He was free._

_That was when he met Jennifer. The pretty red-head had caught his attention; she was sweet and paid attention to him. She kept him slightly sane._

_It was until she became pregnant and had their first child. He hated that child, he hated him with all he had. It didn't deserve to have a good life. A mom who took care of him, a home, he didn't deserve anything. Just like what he didn't have._

_He took all the attention from him, he was ignored._

_It filled him with anger and regret._

Tom looked down at his hopeless son and grinned. He was going to make him pay, make him feel all he felt all those years ago.

The loneliness and anger. The betrayal to be taken away from the ones he loves.

"Are you ready son?" He mocked. He looked down at the pretty blond, he looked so much like him and his mother.

So weak. How Pathetic.

He received a frantic cry that made him smile. He was going to plunge in when...

RRRRRIIIIING.

* * *

**I'm evil! Haha, Sorry everyone that wanted rape, I just couldn't :"( I will give it a try in later chapters but not for sure. :P**

**So what do you all think of Tom's back story? Why do you think Veronica agreed to have Kendall? Hum, will you all hate me for long? Tom is eviiiil. Agh but for a second I felt bad but then I thought of what he did urgg -_-**

**I will try to update soon but I might not till the week end. And OMG I'm so excited for tomorrow I got a volleyball game and Ughhh I can't wait so wish me luck!**

**Ok back in track, The 10th reviewer will get a shout out and the next chapter dedicated to them! But Lets get 15 reviews!**

**Review**

**Follow**

**Favorite =)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A Twisted Fate 18 (wow for a second I thought it was 15... O.O )**

**Well here is the next chapter, not the best one since I had to re write everything, It had gotten deleted.**

**Well no one get s this chapter, I didn't get 10 reviews, :"( That made me sad, *Sigh* I know this story isn't that good but I'll finish for you all who review and what to know what happens. But from 19 to 9 reviews doesn't feel to good :P**

**So I hope it's not to bad, **

* * *

Tom reluctantly pulled away from the green eyed boy under him. He laid limp on the bed his eyes wide open in fright. They were slightly dilated from the hard hit to the head, so only a ring of pale green shown through.

His wrist and ankles were bleeding, long trails of blood ran down his small skinny wrist. Leaving red on his arms and shoulders as it moved closer to his head mixing in with the large gashes on his forehead. His face was bruised, dark purple and blue bruises showing up along his dirt and tear covered cheeks and strong jaw, some darker than other but prominent on his pale face.

Tom's eyes flared with anger as he went to pick up the small black phone that laid on the floor next to his clothes. They were all spread out on the dirty cracked floor of the basement. Both his and Kendall's thrown at random places, each article of clothing decorating the ground.

"Hello," Tom growled out in a cool collected voice that meant danger. He walked around the room and picked up his clothes. He put them on in anger as his face turned red with rage.

He paced around the room waiting for a good explanation. He didn't like being interrupted especially right now, he wanted to get rid of that happy and innocent face of Kendall's. Make him realize that there isn't hope it is all just misery.

"You need to get out of there, Veronica just called telling me that Ms. Knight and the boys were looking for Jason." Hawks cold voice echoed around the small quiet room, nothing was heard except for Kendall's small whimper that escaped his badly bruised lips.

"WHAT!" Tom raged on. His face becoming even redder, his eyes popping out and a small vein pulsing on his forehead.

"You need to get out of there," Hawks tight voice responded before hanging up the phone leaving the room echoing a small BEEEP that seemed to pierce the rooms silence like a knife.

Tom stood there in silence as he felt anger build up. After a while he screamed in rage and slammed his phone to the ground, the screen cracking but not fully broken.

Tom stormed over to Kendall's limp and naked body and untied his arms and wrists.

Kendall looked up, everything seemed to look fuzzy and hazy. But when he realized that he was untied a flash of hope seemed to fill him, he struggled as hard as he could, his actions slow as if he was covered in quick sand. His mind was slow, nothing completely processing anything completely.

He was having a hard time struggling against his father's tight grip as he moved to tie him up again. He let fear take him, completely ignoring the jabs of pain his mind sent him.

"Weeere awe we goin'" Kendall slurred, his mouth felt like it weighed a ton, his mouth dry as if he just ate sand.

"Shut up you B*** we are leaving all because of your stupid friends. It's their fault." Kendall relaxed for a second, he wasn't going to be raped.

Tom must have felt his relief because he looked down at him and smiled, still showing his lust. "Oh we aren't done, sweetheart," He mocked him, "You'll get it, you will be mine."

Kendall let out a whine and struggled as he felt his arms and legs tied together. He freaked out completely squirming around trying to get away from Tom. He was completely naked, tied up by his father and almost rapist. He shuddered as that simple thought passed through his hazy and blurry mind.

"Stop moving," Tom yelled before slapping him straight in the face, Kendall recoiled before trying to move away.

Tom grabbed Kendall's naked body before turning to move up the stairs. Kendall started to move in frantic jolts, each movement sluggish but it was enough to surprise Tom making him drop him.

Kendall's head hit the dirt caked floor making more spots dance around, blackness almost engulfing his whole vision. Pain shot thought his body like a hurricane, each wave becoming more painful than the other.

He moaned in pain and laid there, limp unable to move his body, his mind seemed to not respond to his command. He lay there like a rag doll.

"You better stay still," Tom bent down grabbing the retied naked body of his son, before walking up the stairs.

Light filled his vision making him flinch away, it felt like it was burning him. Each ray of light sent knifes through his hazy skull.

The window in the corner of the room was open sending the assaulting light towards Kendall. It was bright out side, morning light dancing around making the sky fill with pinks and purples, the sky becoming a rainbow of colors.

It must be morning, Kendall thought before it quickly escaped him mind. He took a quick look back at the window trying to ignore the painful light that made him want to cry out in pain.

Blackness filled his vision even more, leaving just a small space of view, He looked at the sunrise and hope filled him. The darkness was slowly over taking, but he stared at the beautiful colored light as long as he could before finally being overtaken by the rising darkness.

* * *

Tom looked down at the brunette passed out in his arms. He snickered, he wasn't a man, he was a shame to him. Nothing but light in the darkness, it disgusted him.

Tom walked out the hall before getting to the studios lobby. He dropped Kendall's body in the couch ignoring his moans and cries of pain.

He reached for his phone in his pocket before cursing, He had broken it.

"Ugh, That mother F**," He stomped of to the phone that laid on the black desk top and dialed the number.

"Hello," He heard a deep voice answer.

"Yes, hello to you too," Tom grinned, "I'm need you to do something. I need 4 of you at Hawk studios in 30."

Tom slammed the phone down and dialed another number.

(yup, I didn't add discretion deal with it, jk I just don't feel like it :P)

"Yes sweetheart," Veronica sarcastic voice answered from the other line.

"Yes," Tom agreed. "We are going to need to move. You and your stupid idea of living in LA. they ruined everything."

"What," Veronica's cold tone turned slightly panicked.

"They. KNOW." Tom yelled. He knew how much she cared for him, he had dealt with his longing for her, tried to hold back, he loved her and he would do that for her. They just had to ruin everything.

"No! They can't they will take my baby away from me." Veronica's panicked voice rose to a yell. They were going to take him away! No he was hers, HER son, they couldn't, she sobbed.

Her cold and hard demeanor changed.

"Yes, Now move your ass over here. You'll never see him again if you don't _honey_" He may love her but he couldn't stop now, he knew she wouldn't show up just because she chooses to defy him,to show him she could. He loved that about her and this time it was an advantage, he was going to get his alone time with Kendall.

* * *

**So what did you all think =) **

**Lets get 10 reviews, this time who ever is the 10th get the chapter dedicated to them :D**

**Hum, I go this good new story idea, I'll think I might do something with it but I t would be long, so I'm trying to finish this story first. **

**No questions today :P Just review and tell me what you think, they make me happy and in a writing mood :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**A twisted fate Chapter... I forgot, hehe :D JK number 19... wow!**

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in like forever, My life is so busy :( Okay I know none of you want to know my life but here is my crazy schedule, and remember I'm only a freshman.**

**Okay so here it goes. I play volleyball everyday and have games at least! 2 times a week. I have 2 honors classes and 1 AP class. I take a science academy that also means I have to go to the Monday meetings and science club. I plan to be in spanish and Art club. Me and my friend want to start a book club since there isn't one. So I have to wake up at 5 and I don't get home untill 7, but I end school at 2 but I still have volleyball practice and my honors and Ap class are demanding with homework.**

**Okay so enough with my life. The reviewer number 10 is icanloveyoumorethanthis! yay! Well I hope you all like it and forgive me for not updating for a while.**

**Also we won't see what is in Toms phone till later...**

* * *

They drove through the heat of the desert for hours. Different shades of brown and yellow seemed to blur and mix together in Kendall's brain, leaving his thoughts in a jumbled mess. The harsh light peeking through, making his headache worse. He then looked out at the beautiful sunset.

He knew it would be one of the last things he would see for a while.

The sun was low in the sky, birds soured through the large and endless sky of California. Large hills and rocks spread out through the desert leaving a large empty land of space. It looked large with no one near to hear him scream.

Kendall kept on going in and out of consciousness, hardly remembering how he got in the car. He barely registered getting in a black new car that seemed to drive them to nowhere. He tried to keep direction of where they were driving but couldn't, his head hurt too much making him stop.

He was in the back seat of car his head resting limply on the dark tinted window. His emerald green eyes half open as he started at the roof of the car blankly his head hurting too much to think. Dried tears traced in his cheeks, his now dirty blonde hair started to return but colored with blood that had fallen in to it from the blows to his head.

His body was covered in bruises and blood, none of it spared. His chest and legs had dried crusted blood on it making him feel dirty and disgusting

He was still naked, that small thought crossed his minded but had no energy to actually move and do something about it. His mind and body didn't seem to be working, he could move slightly but it looked to him like he was in a dream full of pain.

He was hungry, beat up and naked. It couldn't get worse.

He could feel the shame fill him, but he still didn't move. He wished he could though, oh how he wished.

Tears fell slowly down his cheeks, his mind taken over by darkness as he blacked out, thankful for the veil of darkness taking away his painful reality.

Tom smiled from the front seat, pure joy filling him. Though the pain and anger filled him as he got closer and closer to the destination.

The desert looked abandoned; it had always seemed like that though. No one lived her except for the crazy people that were here. He was headed to literally, crazy town.

He laughed; it was filled with menace and psychotic happiness.

He was going back, oh how he hated that place. Though it held special memories. This was where he met Veronica. Though, the asylum was here also. He smirked. What kind of crazies were they, ones who lived on the love of pain?

Yes. That's what it looked like, and he loved it. You see them all whither on the ground shuddering and crying in pain, just like his poor little Kendall. He enjoyed this so much. He was willing to give it all for her. Who? Veronica. Sure he loved her, but no. He loved this more his sweet little son, the fun he could have with him.

He came back here to get rid of it all, take it all away. This is where it started, and where it would end. They really loved each other in a sort of creepy way, but he had made a promise to Veronica. Here he was going to take his innocence away, or at least he tried to convince himself.

He was too proud to admit he was going into hiding, he would have tortured and killed Kendall right there in the basement, but the stupid phone call stopped him.

"Oh sweet Kenny?" he called from the front seat to his unconscious son in the back, his voice filled with sarcastic humor.

He got no response.

His smile was back.

They were almost there; the rows of large tumble weeds decorated the front of the large looming building.

It was plain with white wall that now were covered in dirt, weeds growing all around the bounding. The windows covered with wood. No one has been back at this hell hole since it was opened.

Mr. Garcia walked onto the empty road, Mrs. Knight, Katie, and the three boys beside him.

After they had talked about it, they had decided to wait for the next day. It was late and Kendall was probably home. They hoped at least, but how wrong they were when they got to The McCarthy's home.

Veronica had answered her cold and cruel demeanor showing nothing unlike the sweet mom that she was around Kendall.

"Hello." Veronica greeted with a stone hard tone. She had bags around her blue eyes, her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail, she looked frantic and worried.

"Hi!" Carlos yelled from the back. He too hasn't looked like he had slept in day, his clothes were rumpled and dark rings hung under his eyes.

None of them had gotten any sleep last night. They had agreed to go to sleep but they all lay in their beds staring at the ceiling thinking of all the things that could be happening. Everything that Tom could do to the now vulnerable Kendall. It was heart breaking.

"I'm Officer Garcia." He shook her small pale hand. "I was wondering where Umm.." He looked back at the boys for help. He wanted to call him Kendall but that would get them nowhere.

"Jason, we were wondering, if he is doing okay. Yesterday he looked ...a little different." Logan hinted raising his eyebrow at her. James and Carlos standing squished next to him and Mr. Garcia and Mrs. Knight, but completely ready to defend each other.

"He isn't here; he hasn't been here since last night." Veronica's looked frantic again thinking of Kendall not being there again.

Mrs. Knight did too but anger burned in here as she thought of this fake, psycho bitch taking his baby away from her! It was _her_ son, how could she! Her poor baby. How much she missed him, it broke her heart every day. The hopelessness and pain of losing you're only soon. She hasn't seen her beloved son in _2 years_, and this woman had the audacity to take him from her!

Mrs. Knight's face boiled with anger, her eyes filling with rage, she looked like she was ready to lunge at Veronica.

Veronica didn't seem to notice, her mind far away with worry, but the boys _did_ notice. They rushed forward to hold Mrs. Knight's small body back, how badly they wanted to let her do it, but they needed to help Kendall.

"What!" Logan yelled.

"Where is he then?" Carlos cried out his eyes filling with tears as worry flooded him.

"How could you lose Kendall?" James raged before freezing, noticing his mistake.

Veronica too had frozen and narrowed her eyes at them. They were here to take him away from her. She couldn't let them do that, _they knew_ and that was not going to work for her.

She moved to back to shut the door, her one concerned and worried expression vanished in a second before the same expressionless rocky expression was put on again. She moved back without a word and tried slammed the door shut

"Do you have any idea where he could be?" Mr. Garcia tried to interject before she slammed the door shut, as he stopped it with his foot.

Veronica kicked his foot and slammed the door shut.

The boy's expressions filled with pure disappointment. Mrs. Knight had tears of anger rolling down her cheeks and Mr. Garcia just sighed.

"You're just going to let this stop you?" Katie's voiced rang from behind. They all turned, her arms were crossed and her face set in determination.

"I thought I told you to stay home." Mama Knight crossed her arms with an eyebrow raised though sadness still evident in her face.

"I thought I could help." Katie shrugged before going on. "Come on let go find him."

"But we don't know where he is at!" Carlos eyes were wide his lips set in a pout, as it all finally started to get to him, they might never see Kendall again.

"Where was the last place you saw him at?" Katie asked.

"At the studios." Logan answered slowly. His eyes lighting up with the chance of possibility.

"Then let go look for him!" Mr. Garcia's voice filled with determination. They needed to find him, he had promised him a long time ago that he would protect him from Tom, he wasn't going to break it now. Kendall needed them and they were going to find him

* * *

**So what did you all think? Not too bad, terrible?**

**What would you all say if I told you Veronica will kind of be good. Or should I have Kendall kill Tom! Would that be to evil? Ummm do you think this story will end soon? Yup... I don't know it always gets longer this story was only originally going to be 10 chapters now look at it... O.O**

**Thank you for all the reviews! =) Lets have reviewer 11 get a shout out! =) Maybe a imaginary taco :D**

**Also if I don't update right away please forgive me! I'll try to post on the week ends**

**Review,**

**Favorite **

**Follow**


	20. Hiatus :

I know you all are excited and were expecting an update but please please don't hate me.

I'm alive! But a very very tired person :P

*Sigh* I feel so bad for doing this D: I know it's not an excuse

I'm going on hiatus for a while.

I'll still be on reading when I can because right now my life is so busy I don't get home untill almost 9 and I still have homework to do. Then to add to it I'm moving soon so my house is a mess.

I'll try to go back to writing I promise! It's not the end and that would be terrible to leave you all there but right now I'm a sleep deprived 14 year old that has too much to do :P

I know you all will hate me now for doing this, sorry! I know it's not an excuse but it's not the end of my writing! I have some new ideas and this story is almost done. Just right now XP I have no time with school, volleyball, homework, games, clubs, me moving and to top it all off My laptop broke!

I'll go hide from all of you who want to trow knifes at me!

But you all could still send me PM'S I'll answer or if you want to ask me to read or coment on a story I'll be more than happy to do so. :D

My hiatus will probably last about a month and a half the most.

You all probably don't believe me that i'll come back becaus this happens to often but I promis. I have _Winterschild11_ to nag me ;D


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm back Peoples! YAY!**

**Okay so I'm a litle out of my game so the chapter might not be as good. Though I hope you like it. :D**

**I'm sorry for the long delay. School is stupid, I don't have enough time... for about anything.**

* * *

Tom got out of the car, slamming the door in the process. He walked to the other side of the car and pulled Kendall out. His head lulled to the side, a light whimper escaped his cut and bloodied lips. Tom ignored it and grunted in disgust, his son looked like crap, but what else can he do with him. He was letting his anger make the better judgment, he needed him whole.

It was the original plan and it must be led to the end.

Grabbing a cover he had in the trunk of his car, he wrapped it around Kendall, covering his bruised and battered body. He then shoved a couple of pills down his throat. He doesn't want him to die this soon; he hasn't had his fun yet.

Though, the pills must have caused him to puke, all over Tom. Tom yelped in disgust, dropping him to the ground. Tom just glared down at the ground, kicked Kendall in the stomach and turned to look at the endless desert they were in. Though not too far from here, a small abandoned town where hardly anyone lived, lied to far for anyone to see what was about to happen.

Small flashing lights seemed to blink from afar. A group of for cars a pared at the horizon. They were here.

Kendall POV

He groaned as he felt himself lifted up from his seat.

What now?

His arms and legs felt heavier than lead and his dry mouth tasted like metal. He felt small pills forced down his throat, causing small tears to fall.

She shook his head and sucked it up, no more crying. Do not give him the satisfaction.

A light discomfort pounded in his head. It was less than a light discomfort, it felt like nails hammering on his head. As he was lifted his stomach filled with knots and he felt himself twitch lightly. He knew what was coming.

He puked all over Tom making him yell in protest. In the progress, letting him drop to the ground.

Groaning he looked up, his green eyes unfocused, but still alert enough to see cars coming from afar. More trouble for him, he guessed. He pushed himself up with shaky limbs and wrapped the cover tighter around his body and just waited.

It was a nice day, he noticed. The beauty of the dessert probably. Though the pounding sun that had set up high in the sky made his eyes feel as if they were being burnt to crisps

This sucked. He was stuck with his psychotic father in the middle of the desert, where he'll probably never be found. His head is killing him, and he may have that thing that Logan always talks about, the one where you get hit in the head too hard. And starts with a C. He couldn't quite remember _because_ of his head. He was naked for god's sake! And to add to it he might just die.

His head was fuzzy but he was starting to hate all this. So it turns out all this crappy stuff is really happening now and he honestly might just prefer to imagine that it's not.

He wondered if the guys were looking for him, they probably hate him from the way he treated them. They probably are just laughing at his stupid face and how he was an idiot for not knowing...

Get ahold of yourself, Kendall!

He needs to concentrate.

But the only thing that came to mind was, What will I do?

Logan POV.

Things really haven't turned out so well. We have no lead as to where Kendall and that psychopath is. Mama Knight is crying her eyes out since she tried to attack Kendall's fake mom. Carlos is back to hiding behind Mr. Garcia as small tears fell from his cheeks. James is back to his expressionless self, keeping all emotions locked up. Great, this is exactly what they needed! He shook his head.

The trip to the studio hadn't turned out to good either. All we found was a busted up phone that none of us could get to work.

Karma, I swear.

When we found the phone we all hoped we could find something but nothing was found. I'm sure we haven't done something to bad to cause things to turn out like this with no leads. The pranks, the lies, the hijinks….

I most of all feel crappy. No sleep means an extra grumpy Logan. And right now I was really not happy.

Mr. Garcia was probably the only sane one now; he's dealing with this crazy family like a pro.

Katie.. well Katie is Katie. Her wide eyed baby face is back but like Kendall, a wall is over her protecting us from what she is really thinking. I guess she must be taking it pretty harshly. I mean she grew up for 2 years without her big brother, not even knowing where he was. He missed her 13th birthday for crying out loud! That's something Kendall would _never_ do. Especially not to his baby sister. Now that he was finally back, he disappears again. But now, he is defiantly not safe.

Sighing I walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her in a hug, her smaller body against mine.

"We'll find Kendall." I said staring out into the street as we walked back to the house.

"But what if they do something so bad to Kendall he might just never be Kendall again?"

"He will always be Kendall, and you know he can push through anything."

"My big brother is defiantly the toughest of them all." Katie looked up at him and smiled.

"True that, true that." I smiled down at her.

There is always hope.

Finally getting home we all just crashed on the sofa and floor none of us saying anything at all. It felt like just minutes as the silence took over, everyone lost in thought. Though when the doorbell rang everyone jumped slightly, it was 6 by now and the sun finally setting.

They must have all be sitting there for a hell of a long time.

Everyone just sat there looking like they weren't going to make an attempt to open the door.

Groaning in annoyance I got up and walked to the front door, the bell ringing one more.

"Hold your horses I'm coming." I yelled not too nicely as I opened the door to find none other than Veronica.

"I want to help."

* * *

**Soooo what cha think! I know I know its not what I usually write. It's a little more casual.**

**Kendall is getting his fire back! :O Veronica wants to help! Tom, well his plans are unknown... mostly.**

**Review :D Please, please, At least over 10, **

**Thank yo for reading.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Finally got the next chapter! :D**

* * *

"You want to help?" I could feel my face turn into a bright shade of red as my voice rose. "YOU WANT TO HELP?! What you could do to help is go die in hell! You could disappear and leave our family alone!" I took another step toward Veronica as anger bubbled inside of me and I let out a snarl.

From the commotion I made everyone had finally snapped out of there trance and walked up behind me.

"You!" James spit out in anger as he recognized the woman. I think I looked like I might attack the woman but the tight hand on my shoulder meant he didn't want me do anything making the situation worse.

"I-" Veronica was cut off again by no one other than myself.

I could tell she was getting angry but all I wanted to do was slap her in the face and call the police. "You can't show up here all of the sudden wanting to help. You could have helped by never doing this to us. How could you! What is wrong with you?" My breathing became more labored and my face felt like it was about to explode from anger, but I wasn't about to stop now.

"This is wrong, you belong in an asylum you know. You should be in jail! _Anyone_ who is with someone like _Tom"_ I spit out his name in disgust, "Must be mentally deranged. But do you know how much pain you have our family through! For 2 whole years at that2 No you wouldn't! Because you are a SELFISH BITCH!"

Everyone around me looked at me surprised; I was about to continue my rant, but a large hand was placed over my mouth and large arms surrounded me. It was obviously James but I didn't want him holding me, I started thrashing in his arms but his hold was too tight. Finally giving up I lay in his arms limply and started to cry softly.

I couldn't hold it in any more, my anger was making me bitter and angry.

"It's okay buddy." James whispered

"We will find him, we understand." Carlos said walking over to me and James hugging me.

When I was finally done I pulled away rubbing the tears off my face. Attempting a small smile I looked at James and Carlos giving each a tight hug.

"You okay Logan?" Mr. Garcia questioned. He looked so worried, but all I could do is nod.

Turning towards Veronica I glared at her. "So what do you mean, you want to help?" I told her my teeth clenched together, trying to stop my anger from rising.

"Well before you interrupted me," She glared back. "I wanted to help you find Kendall, he might not be my son but I love him like it."

At that Mrs. Knights face turned a bright shade of anger. "He isn't you son, he is mine why can't you just leave him alone and let him be happy."

Veronica just ignored her, making everyone in the room angry.

"Okay lady so you want to help? Tell us were Kendall is since you care for him, Oh-So much," Katie came behind everyone. Her expression so angry and intense it made me step back from her.

"Well, I might know were Tom could have taken Kendall." Her expression turned soft and worried as she mentioned the green eyed boy. I could tell she deeply cared for him but that just made me angrier. But she knew where he is, we can't just ignore it, as much as I want to strangle her.

"This is good!" Mr. Knight's face was overcome with so much hope it made me want to cry all over again. What if we all are disappointed again? What if it's a trick and she is just lying?

"How can we trust you?" James questioned, his hazel eyes to filled with suspicion. He wanted to trust her as much as anyone for the sake of finding Kendall but it was impossible. She was the last trust worthy person.

"You don't have to trust me but we both want to find Kendall don't we? I could care less about any of you but I need help finding Kendall."

"Can't we just stab her to the face with a fork?" I asked hopeful. Katie grinned at me raising her hand for a high-five as she burst out in fits of laughter. Everyone looking at me with surprise.

"What?"

All Veronica did was glare at me, which I returned with a sly grin, before looking at Mrs. Knight and Mr. Garcia in expectancy.

"Logan! Katie! No we can't stab her in the face. _Sadly_." Mrs. Knight whispered, "We need to get a lead on finding Kendall and Veronica might just have it."

"Its true boys, we need to get started on finding Kendall." Mr. Garcia agreed.

"So you're going to let this _witch_ help us!" Carlos yelled crossing his arms and pouted at his father.

"Carlos!"

"What! You know you all were thinking it." Carlos nodded at them as if saying he's got them.

Katie and I went in another round of laughter making Mrs. Knight shake her head.

"Okay so what do you have?" James asked obviously getting impatient.

"Tom and I both, Ummm, went to an asylum together when we were children." Veronica started her face drawn to a frown as she explained.

"I always knew she was crazy." I whispered only to receive a smack on the back of the head making me pout.

"I think he would go back there without me. Tom loses control sometimes, I'm surprised he hasn't snapped after all this time with Kendall around. I knew it was a risky move, but it was one I was willing to take." As she said that her face turned pale.

"What!" Mrs. Knight screamed.

"Nothing, I know of would be one of the places he might be going to, but if I go I won't be able to free Kendall. I know Tom trust me, so you need me to help Kendall because without me, you will never reach him."

"So what do you have planned?" I asked

Veronica just grinned.

* * *

**I hope it wasn't too bad.**

**Guess what! I have started a new story called, **_"The lost one_"** please, please, please, please, please, please check it out! It will be a Kames it has TONS of Kendall ANGST so please take a look! :D**

**Lets get 10 reviews for this chapter!**

**Review**

**Favorite**

**Follow**


End file.
